Plucking the Crow's Feathers
by blinkycat
Summary: Crow had always been the minor character of the story. The mockery of the group or a joke. What they din't knew is his past and secrets. Follow Crow as he continue his life in this cruel world until he reveal his secret to his friends and family. How would they react when they find out? (Genres may change) AU. Somehow turn into Yaoi.
1. Courage to tell a Lies

**I thought that I should try non-crossover shipping. I realize that Crow was a minor character even if he was one of the main protagonists. Even if there was an episode about him, it quickly ends in the next episode which is then focus on Yusei or Jack. In this fiction, Crow has no mark instead the Tail mark was given to Rua (Using Japanese name). I also will use some references in the manga version.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5D's**

**Warnings: Sort of AU (Pearson Alive and Crow not a Signer), cursing, and craps**

**Summary: Crow realize that he was a mockery of the whole team. Making his attitudes change slowly. After hearing many comments about himself, he called himself weak and stupid. He lie to his friends so much that it hurt him. His 'friends' never realize the Blackwing Deck user's pain.**

**Plucking the Crow's Feather**

**Chapter 1: Courage to Tell a Lies**

* * *

The day was... Screw it who care about what day is it! Watashi wa Crow. Crow Hogan. But you already know me, right? The only idiot in the Signer... Actually, I' not even a Signer. I'm just here because of Yusei and Jack. Rua and Ruka too. I'm obsess with twin actually. They remind me of Yoshi and Tsune **(*1)**. My twin, my siblings that I could hardly remember any more. Are they blond or do they have my hair? Ah, I don't remember. the only things I remember is that they are sick and unable to leave the hospital. Yoshi has a problem with his leg while Tsune or Tsuneko, she has a pneumonia.

I don't have enough money to pay for their treatment so I work hard just to get them. I was then suddenly been thrown to Satellite leaving my twin alone in New Domino. When I was in Satellite, I only manage to hope that Yūgure would take care of them until I return. But now, I return to New Domino but... I'm scared to see Yūgure or visit the New Domino Hospital.

No! I did not meet Yusei and Jack when I was a child. I met them when I joined the Satisfaction... group... team? Fuck it! Hah, look at me. Now, I'm forgetting about the things I used to love. I'm an Idiot... watashi wa baka no. If you're also wondering about my parent... It their fault too! Stupid alcohol and drugs. It would al-right if they touch me but if they touch the twin... there no choices but to executed them. The mark on my forehead that has the 'M' shaped is actually my birthmark. I don't know why it is a 'M' but I used to cover it but when I received my Criminal mark near my eyes I reveal it. Maybe the reason why I was sent to Satellite was because of my birthmark...

* * *

'Yare Yūgure'. The first friend (or rival) I had in the cruel place called New Domino. Yugure or Dusky what I always had called him, has been a friend mine since I enter school. Duel Academy... I enter them, my parent force me. Duelling become a part in my family pride. My dad made Duel Disk and sell illegal weapon such as gun and explosives while my mother was a whore **(*2)**. When dad is gone to 'work', she would bring another man to fuck with and that how I get my siblings. My dad is stupid believing that the twin is his when they never even done it. How do I know about 'that'. I could hear them. My room is next to theirs. They never cared about their children but notice us when they gotten a bad news about me or the twins.

Before I knew about duelling I went to a high graded school which mean I have a high IQ since I was young. That school was been called Akari Hana? Yes, Akari Hana which has a meaning of Brightness of Flower. I was kinda popular actually. Because I have an extraordinary hair coloured and my appearance was actually paralysing. They kept saying that one glance from me they would froze in awe.

When I was in Satellite, I experienced an innocent child death. They kill her right in front of me and that where I got the bird mark on my back. It was similar to that Dark Singer 'condor' mark. Because it is the mark. The reason it was with Rex is because it was been possessed. They need a shell to summon Wiraqocha Rasca so they took the Rainbow Crow. The Rainbow Crow has a story once. I usually would tell them to my siblings and sometimes to Dusky. I wanted to protect the innocents and pull them away from grief. If they had fallen into one, I'll pull them out. Even if I get hurt, I don't care! I want them to know that they are not alone and never will be! That what... I told to my twin...

* * *

Blackwing deck... The one that I'm using is not my first deck. It was my second deck. My first deck was a Blackwinged Harpie with a mix of others wing-beast in other word, I'm still with birds-beast. Beside the Harpies, there Simorgh the Bird of Divinity and also Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys. My first spirit partner is actually a Blackwing. Yes, I can see Duel Spirit and believe it or not the Birds is far more stronger than the Signer Dragons. But my first was Jur the New Moon, he is a Blackwing-beast like I said. He a special bird actually. Being able to turn into two new forms is already amazing **(*3)**. His inner wings have a face like pattern which is something... cool. I never once had try to turn Jur into 'something else'.

I only had a few Blackwings including for Jur so I was unable to special summon them. I ask my twin to hold that deck when I was searching for works to get the money to their surgery and then I got sent to Satellite... and why do I need to repeat that! Anyway, the 'accident' cause them to end up in the hospital is because some guy just happen to ask money from me saying their are the landlord of my apartment. But of course, they use my sibling so they can force me too. When I did, well they broke Yoshi's legs and beat up Tsune probably near the chest. Again, I kill them with the help of Jur...

For a small creature... he is bound to able to destroy the whole world. Well, enough of my background... for now.

* * *

People sometime lies to protect their beloved and that certain people is me. Crow Hogan.

When the Dark Signer incident occur, I only save Yusei from getting more injured after he duel Kiryu... That doesn't mean I'm a hero too. I may had duel with a Dark Signer before but... that is for the children... my twin... Bolger-kun... Pearson-san.

* * *

**This is a P.O.V of Crow's but you already know that. This is a mix of the manga and anime.**

**1- Yoshi exist in the manga but Tsune doesn't. He/She was suppose to be a twin of Yoshi but because of Rua and Ruka were already a twin in the manga. He/She was been remove. I don't know Tsune's gender so I make it a 'she' so it a 'her' now**

**2- Make that up. They never show Crow's parent in the anime. They didn't even show a single hint, either.**

**3- A made up card with a name from a card that only exist in the manga.**


	2. Re-meeting an old Friend

**No review? That's okay. I don't really care if people didn't even give any. As long as people read it. So spoilers? This was set before the World racing things... You know that race when he *snap*... Hope you understand what I wrote about the title of this chapt****er**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5D's**

**Warnings: Sort of AU, cursing, OOC and craps**

**Summary: Crow realize that he was a mockery of the whole team. Making his attitudes change slowly. After hearing many comments about himself, he called himself weak and stupid. He lie to his friends so much that it hurt him. His 'friends' never realize the Blackwing Deck user's pain.**

**Talk:**

"Iie" - Normal

"**Hey**" - Shouting

"**_Gomen_**" - Words from some flashback

**Plucking the Crow's Feather**

**Chapter 2: R****e-meeting an old friend**

* * *

"Nee-chan..." A feminine child like voice said

...

"Nee-chan" Another childlike voice said

...

"**Onee-chan!**" Two children shout at the blanket-covered sleeping orange hair on the bed. One of the two child climb up of the king size bed and start to jump on the bed. "**Nee-chan! Wake up! Time for work!**".

The other child climb up the bed and sit beside the sleeping figure "Yoshi, nee-chan is still sleeping". The child was a little girl with shoulder length orange hair with two shoulder-length bangs on both sides of her face wearing a white nightgown.

The other child that was been called Yoshi who also had shoulder length orange hair and wispy bangs on his forehead wearing a blue pyjamas just nod "You're right, Tsune...". The two had the same face which mean they are twin.

The twin became distracted; trying to figure to wake up the sleeping figure under the blanket. Suddenly, a hand came out from the blanket wrap around the twin's waist making them squeak.

"Onee-chan yamete!" The twins started to laugh as their 'onee-chan' tickle them.

A knocking on the door interrupted them from their 'party'. The door open and reveal a red haired man "Glad you're awake, Crow and entertaining the kids but today we got work. Today the Signer are coming to get their new engine and we have to set it, remember?"

Crow nod and run his hand to his flatten hair. He stand up and ushered the twin to clean up.

* * *

Ever since the Daedalus Bridge been fix, Crow went to New Domino to search for his siblings but when he arrive at the hospital, they were been 'discharge' two years ago which is one year after Pearson and Bolger went to New Domino to made a new business there. The only reason Crow stay in Satellite is because he want to take care of the children.

After wandering around the city, Bolger find Crow in depression state. At that times, Crow thought that the twin was dead and soon he find out that Bolger and Pearson had paid for the surgery. The twin was been in the good hands of Bolger and Pearson before the Daedalus Bridge was finished. With that, he live with Pearson and Bolger where the twin had stayed.

It was easy to know the differences between the twin. Tsuneko or Tsune would always be seen wearing a orange-yellow ribbon/head band in her hair. While Yoshi would always been seen in a high ponytails hair and he also wear a blue headband in his hair. The two attend the New Domino's Duel Academy and their both in the age of 12.

* * *

In the early morning, inside the factory of BP&Co. **(Bolger and Pearson & Company)** was Pearson yawning loudly as he stare into his coffee. Crow scold the older man "Oi! Close your mouth. You're giving a bad habit to the younger generation"

He chuckle "You mean by 'Younger Generation'; you mean 'you' or me". Crow growl at him but not in anger but instead playfully.

The twin only giggle as their older brother and guardian made a small quarrel. So much for being an grown up; Pearson act like he was in his early 20's which is the same as his appearance.

The sound of the factory's door opening catch their attention. They turn to find a crab shaped hair teen, the former king, a blue hair and a red hair teen with their D-Wheel behind Bolger. Bolger lead the Signer through the factory.

Crow and Pearson throw away their coffee and get themselves ready for works. Crow grab the tools box as he walk toward Bolger as he follow behind Pearson.

"Crow?"

The crab shaped hair teen call Crow's name.

Crow answer with emotionless voice "Nande Fudo?"

The former king or Jack Atlas as you can say speak up "When did you work here?"

Crow said as he push the red D-Wheel to the work station "Since the bridge was fixed and you guys-" Crow grunt as he push the D-Wheel "Urgh! Become busy to notice that I left".

Yusei help the orange hair to push his bike. Nevertheless, Crow continues "I didn't use any transport to come here you know!"

The room become silent after what Crow had said exception to Bolger and Pearson explanation about the new upgraded engine.

* * *

After working on the D-Wheels, Yusei thank Bolger.

"Thank for upgrading it, Crow" Yusei said as he held out his hand but instead of accepting it, Crow slap it away and reply

"You're welcome but don't think we still have a good relationship _Fudo_"

Yusei smile on his faces disappear and he silently walk away. Then, the woman with red hair walk toward Crow "I'm sure that I haven't introduce myself yet but-" she held out her hand "My name is Akiza Izayoi but you can call me by Aki".

Unlike Yusei, Crow accept it and shook gently "Crow Hogan and this-" Yoshi and Tsune walk toward Crow and stand beside him "-my twin, Yoshi Hogan and Tsuneko or Tsune Hogan" he said as he point the male and female twin.

Aki smile "They you're siblings? The Signer also have a twin actually"

Tsune said with her eyes sparkle "Hontoni?!"

Aki nod knowing the answer. Yoshi and Tsune tug on Crow's long glove "Can we see the rest of the Signer, please?!".

Crow scratch the back of his neck "We can if Bolger-kun allow i-" "Sure"

Crow turn to Pearson "Heh~?"

Pearson pull out a black helmet and hand it to Crow. He then turn and push the teen making him trip which Yusei manage to catch him before he fall on the floor. "Have fun. You're still young unlike us"

* * *

'I don't know how do I got here?' I thought to myself as I release my grip around Yusei's waist. I hop off from his bike and stare at the building in front of me.I read the sign; 'Poppo Time' the sign that was written above the door in front of me.

"**Crow!**"

I turn to see Yoshi calling me from the garage. Well, it's for the twin right? It not like I miss those two weird heads. At least, my twin have some friends outside the school.

I enter the garage and was surprise to my twin chatting with another pair of twin. I could feel my lips curl into a smile.

"Hey, Crow! Down here" I saw Bruno calling me from below near the D-Wheels. Probably testing them. Can't blame them, they are entering the World Racing Grand Prix. I jump off the ramp and land in front of them. It not really a long distances so it a safe landing.

My twin then came running toward me. Yoshi said with excited voices "Nee-chan! There was a twin in the D.A all along!". Tsune nod in agreement "Yeah! We're not the only twin in the school! Their name is Rua and Ruka"

I pat their heads "Yup, with the help of Rua and Ruka, I'm sure you two will have many friends". They gave a toothy grin before going back to the other twin.

"It's look great on you!"

I turn to see Aki, Yusei and Jack in their 'Racing Suit'. Although, Jack and Yusei's is sort of... the same one as their normal cloth. But Aki... do look good in her suit.

I made a small comment to Jack and Yusei "What did you do to your cloths?"

By the look on their faces, they probably knew what I meant.

* * *

**Well... Crow had a good relationship with his twin and yes I did revive Pearson so... DEAL WITH IT!**

**Crow is OOC now but he has a good relationship with Aki even if they just met a while ago.**


	3. The Crow and the Wolf

**Write in Crow's POV... again and a change of summary.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5D's**

**Warnings: Sort of AU, cursing, and slight yaoi scene**

**Summary: Crow had always been the minor character of the story. The mockery of the group or a joke. What they din't knew is his past and secrets. Follow Crow as he continue his life in this cruel world until he reveal his secret to his friends and family. How would they react when they find out?**

**Talk:**

"Iie" - Normal

"**Hey**" - Shouting

'_Tsuru**pettan**_' - Thought or mental screaming

**Plucking the Crow's Feather**

**Chapter 3: The Crow and the... Wolf**

* * *

I stare at the gravestones in front of me with two bouquet of flowers in my hand. It always hard to say goodbye to your beloved... even if they hurt you more than once. Isn't that right?

I glance around the cemetery, no one but myself is currently here. I throw the flower in my hand on the two graves on front of me and let out a exhausted sigh. I slowly kneel in front of the graves and made silent whispering "Mother... Father..."

I could hear my own voices filled with anger. I let out another sigh. I shouldn't be angry with some graves. I stare at the carvings on the gravestones, 'Nanami Hogan' & 'Karasu Hogan'.

The wind around the area tickle my cheeks "Father... Karasu your name's mean Raven or Crow, right? Now, I remember why I call myself Crow but when you think about it my real name is... is Kurou"

I glance at my watch "Yare yare, look at the times!". I turn away from the grave "Sorry but I have to leave... Mother, father"

I took one last look before leaving the cemetery.

* * *

I enter my former home where my twin had stayed with Yusei and the Signer. I saw the twin helping Rua and Ruka doing homework with the help of Aki, while Yusei and Bruno at their D-Wheels and Jack... Damn coffee shop across the street.

Yusei notices my arrival and wave at me as a greeting. I walk toward him and ask "Everything is in good shape, right? If it not, I'll kick that old man until his back is broken" That old man would Robert Pearson if you ask.

Odd, I used to admired him. Keyword: **ADMIRED **. From admiration to hatred... Don't know how it happen maybe because he was to 'close' now. Maybe it was his hormones that been acting up.

I could say he is a paedophilia but I'm currently 18 while he is 22?... I have to admit... He's handsome no... He is REALLY handsome.

"Crow..." Great now I'm hearing voices.

"Crow..." Kami-sama! make it stop!

"**Crow!**" My eyes widen at that point

* * *

I saw Yusei looking at me with a worried faces. The others were also looking at me even Jack was there. My face become red as Aki's hair maybe even more redder than her 'revealing' clothes.

All of a sudden I said "I-I-I don't l-like him that way..." more like I stutter.

Yusei gave me a weird look when I said that "I'm sorry... What or who are you talking about?"

He stare at my face and I stare at him back. This continue until my Holo-phone **(Those hologram phone thingy in the anime things...)** blare out Pearson's ringtone in my back pocket of my black jeans.

I pick up the call which pop out the man's face in an holographic form "Hai! Moshi-moshi."

He greet with his ridiculous handsome grin. Shit! did I said handsome "Yo! How are your chest, Pettan? **(*1)**"

I swear Yusei stare at my back as I stare/glare at the man's face in the holographic form. "P-p-pettan?"

Then Bolger push Pearson away from the screen and I was meet by the other man face "Don't say that to my Tsurupettan **(*2)** like that!"

I may have been used to this nickname but... I mentally scream '**_DO THEY HAVE SAY IT IN FRONT THE__ SIGNER_**'. I sigh and rub my temples. I glance at Yusei and the rest.

Aki is staring at me with those weird dreamy look.

My twin is trying to stifle their laugh by covering their mouth.

Rua and Ruka has the same difficulty with my twin.

Bruno is working on his computer but his expression betray his concentration that he supposedly have which his face had a reddish tint on it.

Yusei had his hand on covering face while looking away. His face was red but he was not trying to stifle a laughter...

I clear my throat with a red face and return to my phone. "What is it?! Did you call to embarrass me again?"

Bolger shook his head "Nope some guy wanted to see ya"

In the background of the screen I saw one person who I never had thought I would see again...

* * *

Rushing back to the Corp. wasn't really easy even when you scream your head off to your just so they can send you somewhere is already hard. Haha... hopefully he would understand why I did that.

I open the door to my office and saw a man who had raven hair and violet eyes wearing black jeans, a dark blue jacket with a white shirt underneath and a brown combat boots. He had a sadistic grin on his face as I enter the office. I mumble silently "Yūgure"

We stare at each other and walk toward each other. In the background was a confused Pearson, Bolger and Yusei.

We both raise our hand in the same time and balled our hands into a fist in the same time.

**Whap!**

I heard Yusei gasp when his fist meet with my cheek while mine with his stomach. We back away from each other by impacts. The other male started to cough while holding his probably bruised stomach while I hold my may-or-may-not-be-broken nose. It must be bleeding since I could taste iron in my mouth. I wipe the blood and smirk and the person in front of me. "Not bad. Still the same you"

Yūgure inhale and grin "Guess your the same but you're getting stronger. Sorry, that I can't take care of your twin. Your lucky to have those men as you friend". He point at Pearson and Bolger who were staring with wide eyes.

I again wipe the blood on my face and walk toward him. He then swung his arm over my shoulder giving me more weight. Well, he is still taller than me and that is also the same even if I grown a few inches. I turn to the others "Guys, this Yare Yūgure or what I used to call him Dusky. By the way, he is **NOT** a Duelist". The last words were true, he doesn't even own a damn Deck.

Yusei walk toward me and started to check on me. He sigh "So you greet each other like this or something?".

Yūgure said plainly "Iie! That was a punishment. He was a coward because he never went to see me after the damn bridge was fixed" He turn my head to face his face. Surprisingly his eyes already told the stories. Sadness. Alone. Angry. Their all in there. He must be sad and alone when I never went see him and probably mad too. "I just miss you..." He hug me. The Yūgure! Hug. Me.

Never once I seen him this soft. Well not before we became friend.

* * *

_I was walking through the school halls of Akari Hana until a group of Senior males surrounded me. One of them went toward me, probably a the leader "Hey, we're not going a 'No' just for your information. Go out with us and we won't hurt you". He sound threatening but he is actually squealing like pig._

_Just when I was about to punch the light out of him until someone else does it for me. The boy in front of me had a short raven hair coloured in a spiky messy hairstyle and his uniform was not properly been wear. He continue to beat up the others not caring their plead to stop. I could see blood coming out their mouth and nose._

_I couldn't help but blush. I never had seen such violences in this school even if I sometimes beat people. I never hurt anyone until their blood start to came out. Hopefully the teacher wouldn't- "Yūgure!"_

_I could hear the discipline teacher running toward us with a scowl faces. He walk toward me "Daijobou Kurou?" I had been the students' and teachers' favourite ones. I made a fake smile "Hai". He smile and sigh in relief "Ureshii **(*3)**" He then turn to other student with a scowl faces "Yūgure! How dare you try to hurt the student!" He continue without caring to see the real situation._

_I can't but to feel sorry for 'Yūgure'. I decide to tell the 'truth' "Ano, sensei? Can I explain what going on?" He stop and turn to me. I inhale "He actually protect me. Those others student were trying to hurt me". The teacher was unconvinced at first but smile "Wakata" He turn to other student "For once you did something good-" He then turn to me with a smile "Do please be careful Hogan-san nest time. I'll see you two in class". With that he walk away._

_The other then stand beside me "You don't need to do that. All I want is a good fight". His voice is deep like a mature man. I smile "Well actually I was about to punch them but your arrival a while ago prevent me. Beside, your face can already explain that your alone". I started to walk to my class and without turning, I said to him "Hope we can be friend or rival"._

* * *

After that event, we kept seeing each other. I eventually find out that he is a heir to a Yakuza**(*4)** family which is the reason no one seem to like him. I help with homework and such. He never show any emotion except for anger and sadness but he never cry. I don't think he had a gut to cry. I'll be honest, we sometime fight until we 'accidentally' broke our bones.

Seeing Yūgure hugging me is... like one of those special moments that you have in your life. This is one of them. I din't realize that I unconsciously hug him back when he let me go and wipe the blood on my face. I back away from him and clear my throat "Ehemm! How are you by the way?" Nice going. That a way to start a conversation with an old friend.

After getting our wounds bandage, it feel just like old time when I was talking to him but the only differences is that the others were there. Sipping coffee or eating dessert. They just stare at our 'reunion' curiously. But 'Curiosity kills the Cat' which is true when Yūgure gave them a death glare. The one that could made anyone flinch and sometime give you a heart attack.

* * *

**1)'Pettan' = mean flat**

**2)'Tsurupettan' = Tsuru mean chest while Pettan is flat**

**3)'Ureshii' = I'm glad**

**4)Don't know if Yakuza even still exist but just pretend their still few of 'em**

**I believe I was never really clear about Yūgure and Kurou relationship... BTW Yūgure is his first name Yare is is family name. I mix up in the 1st Chapters. Oh, and animegirl1363 thanks for supporting me.**

**In the next chapter the WRPG scene start and in the same time a few 'bonding'.**


	4. The Unicorns has landed

**BTW Kurou and Yugure is the same age (18). I don't know if the titles of the chapter is laughable or just weird.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5D's**

**Warnings: Sort of AU, OOC and cursing**

**Summary: Crow had always been the minor character of the story. The mockery of the group or a joke. What they din't knew is his past and secrets. Follow Crow as he continue his life in this cruel world until he reveal his secret to his friends and family. How would they react when they find out?**

**Talk:**

"Iie" - Normal

"**Hey**" - Shouting

'_Tsuru**pettan**_' - Thought or mental screaming

**Plucking the Crow's Feather**

**Chapter 4: The Unicorns has landed**

* * *

Last time, Crow or Kurou re-meet his old friend after two years. Even if the harsh re-introduction was the first thing they receive, the two became friends again. Kurou and Yugure made an agreement to protect each other back instead of arguing. Although, they had a little argument in their agreement. The reason the raven hair was at the P&BCO. was because he is working there and he is Crow's partner from now on.

Now, we see Crow in a black vest over a white sleeveless shirt that has two black horizontal stripes on the chest area , two grey finger-less gloves, a black short (which is tight and only reach around his knees) with a buckle belt around the waist and black high thigh boot. Instead of his spiky orange hair style, he had a flat hair with a black hair clip clasp on his hair to prevent his bangs from falling into his eyes. Since he join Team 5D, he had to help Bruno at the System Control.

After the grand opening of the WRGP, Crow and Yugure went to the rest team 5D. Yusei notice the duo's arrival "Hey where were you guys? You miss the opening". Crow scratch the back of his head "Sorry, I was sort of late to arrive". Yugure scoff and fold his arm because he knew the orange hair was lying "Well, since we're here we should get going" He said as he walk toward the entrance.

Crow was emptying his stomach at nearby public toilet. He had motion sickness every time he ride a two wheels vehicles as example; bike. Which is the vehicle that brought them there. It started to happen after Crow return Pearson's D-Wheel and Deck.

Ruka hand crow two red jacket that team 5D's symbol "Here, wear this". Crow take one of the jacket and wrap it around him, not bothering to wear it properly. "If you wear the jacket, this mean you're a part of our team" said Rua. Crow smile and take the other jacket from Ruka's hands "I'll give this one to Yugure. Hopefully, he at least wrap it around him or something". The rest only agree and went to the racing course.

* * *

Crow pat Yugure's back in his sulking position or what Crow called it. He is currently in a squatting position after trying to punch Jean in the face when he said something about Crow disability to Duel... and ass. Rua and Ruka went closer to them but not as close to Yugure "Is he OK now?". Yugure grunt and Crow laugh nervously "Eheheh... We'll have to take that as a no". Crow and the twin take a couple of steps back and went to their position.

Crow sat beside Bruno on an empty chair beside him leaving the 'sulking' wolf (Yugure). He watch as Jack and Andre speed through the race course. He tap on the computer in front of him to check on the others D-Wheels. After all, he and Pearson is the one that set the new engine and if there a error in it, HE have to fix it since the lone-wolf is still sulking for god know why!

The loud sound from the computer beside him caught his attention. He saw Andre's D-Wheel sped up and pass across display on the monitor. He said in a calm and serious tone "An Overboost System?". Rua question him "You know about that?". Crow nod "Well heard about it but never had seen it until now that is. Some people said it dangerous but that might be false since an Ace like him using it" Crow squint his eyes as he stare at the monitor.

With the announce of MC, the Duels finally begin. Crow type a few keys on the keyboard which start to auto-check the blueprints of the three D-Wheel of team 5D's to watch the Duel in the other monitor. Crow felt a little a bit nausea as he watch the two Duellist ride theirs D-Wheel but he force himself to hold it in and watch the 'battle' intensely. The others was too busy to notices the orange hair discomfort look. Crow could hardly Yusei's explanation when Andre din't Synchro Summons.

Crow look away from the monitor to stare at the empty Racing Course "I don't understand but all I know that this Duel... I'm getting a bad feeling". The others silently agree. Crow squeak when Yugure spoke up beside him "You're not the only one". Crow places his hand on his fast beating heart to calm himself down "Will you stop doing that?!". The 'Lone-wolf' gave him a look that said 'At-least-it-stop-your-sickness, right?'. Crow then sat down and continue to watch the Duel.

Crow watch as Jack summon the Red Demon Dragon 'What the hell?! Jack, what are you thinking?! There might be a disadvantages if you do that!'. Crow had been study a lot about cards since the Company he work is about selling D-Wheels AND Duels Cards. It might be a possibility that he knew the Unicorn Familiar effect of being able to remove from the field. He watch as Jack LP drop to 1000 which cause by the trap card; Different Dimension Barrier - Lost Force.

"Thunder Unicorn has 2200 AP! It's no match for my dragon!". Crow squint his eyes when the blond said that '**WRONG!** It's able to reduce your monster AP by 500 and with that other Unicorns on the field, Red Demon will lose 2000 AP!'. He again watch as the Thunder Unicorn cut the Red Demon Attack points by 2000 and attack it causing Jack to lose 200 LP leaving only 800 LP.

"Atlas-sama!/Jack!" Yugure heard the girls shout by the stand and cover his mouth to prevent him from laughing. "PFFT!" Crow and the others only stare at the 'wolf' who's face was getting red with a worried look as Aki and Crow held the twin closer to them. A beeping sound from Crow's computer caught their attention.

Crow gasp as he saw Jack's D-Wheel "Bruno! Yusei! Look at this!". The two mechanic said unison "What is it?". Crow zoom in Jack's D-Wheel blueprint on the monitor "There might be a problem in the air intake" Crow point at the blinking area and turn to Yusei "We should bring him into the pit. **NOW!**". Yusei nod "Safety first, bring him in".

Rua and Ruka pull out a sign to Jack who ignore it. He shout as he passed them "Don't fuck with me! Stopping in this situation?! I'm continuing this Duel!". In rage and anger (which both have the same meaning though) Crow grab the sign from the twin's hand and shout "What the hell, Asstlas?! Stop the fucking Duel! Do you know what even going on?!". But the blond ignore the orange hair. Bruno panic "Oh, crap! Jack still want to continue the Duel?"

Yugure turn to Crow who face had darken and hidden. Yugure was about to place his hand on to his shoulder until Crow said/demand "Get the aid-kit, fire extinguisher and water here now and **FAST!**" Yugure just nod and did as what the he order knowing he knew the situation like this more than him. Crow watch the Duel again but this time without any feeling of getting sick but just serious and anger.

Crow watch as Jack's Red Demon destroy the Thunder Unicorn leaving Andre with 2700 LP. Crow mumble to himself "Did the unicorns made a trap for team 5D's?". Crow watch as Jack lose all his LP as Andre use Speed Spell on Jack. Jack's D-Wheel's air intake suddenly explode and making Jack fly into air and 'land' on the race course. In the same time, Yugure arrive with the items that Crow had ask.

* * *

"Don't you know the rules?! If an outsider help a D-Wheeler during a race we'll all be disqualified!" bloods start to drip from his forehead to his chin. Crow can only stare as the blond push his D-Wheel. This cause a commotion in the arena. Crow's eyes widen as the blond "I won't give up... I won't end our dream like this... And I'll show you, Crow there a reason why I love Duelling!".

Crow wait as Jack push his broken D-Wheel into the pit. Just before Andre can cross the last lap Jack tag in Aki just in time. Crow catch and tend the fallen wounded Jack. Crow shout to Aki "Good luck!". Crow then look down at Jack and take off his helmet. He place his head on his lap and use his jacket to wipe the blood on his face "Next time don't be stubborn... I don't want to lose you like the others" the last part was unheard by Jack due to his blood loss.

Crow turn to the nearby medic "Hey! Get over here!". They were startle at first but quickly take action to help the injured D-Wheeler on to the stretcher. Before following the medics, he turn to Yusei "I'll go with Jack! So, be sure to win, kay?!" He then turn to Yugure "You stay with them. If there a problem with the D-Wheels, call me". Yugure only nod in understand and watch as his partner went with the medic.

* * *

I pat the crying woman shoulder which caught her attention "You did great. I bet Crow would be proud and beside look". She turn her toward her parent; her father was swaying a rather large banner with her name on it while her mother was praising her. If only Kurou was like that around me. Then the whole crowd cheer for the red head girl.

The girl stop crying and smile. I heard sobbing from the speakers and I'm sure that MC is probably crying too and then he shout something about who is going to win and blah and blah. I thought Kurou stop duelling but why he get involve with this _things. _Kinda weird when I thought about it. I watch as the crab-head went into the 'field'.

I walk to the coffee stand and make a cup for the red head. I found the girl, sitting on some crates looking gloomy. I hand the cup to her which she accept hesitantly. I sat down beside her and she then speak up catching my attention "I can't do anything... The best thing I can do is to left Stardust Dragon on the field. Now I know that I'm imperfect to be a D-Wheeler"

Shit! I don't she is 'that' type. Although, she like Kurou but only with a loving family which is something he lacks of "Hold on to yourself! Not everyone is perfect even if they made a mistake. Even if it was once, twice or million times that you did a mistake. I may not know about them but I'm sure the %D's is still inexperience and if you stick together and support each other I'm sure you guys will win. For now let support that crab-head!" I said with my fist in the air. She laugh for a while but stop and nod.

We watch as the Yusei past the 5D's pit. I look back to the girl "Do you know about Kurou?". She tilt her head, confused "Who?". Oh wait, they called hi differently "What I meant is Crow. Kurou is his REAL name". I 'highlight' the 'real' part. Her eyes widen "What do you mean? But still... I guess it's logical that Crow's parent couldn't name with some birds name, right?". I look down "Well... Talking about parents. His are not really can be called ones".

I drag the girl through the halls where no one was around "Look, when I tell you this... Don't tell anyone if you do, my head is going to be Kurou's twins 'demons' of a siblings". The girl nod with a serious face. I inhale and exhale "Well, his parent was neither the kindest nor... Umm motherly or fatherly". Aki nod "I understand. Parent that always busy until they forget their son". I shook my head "It different than your story... His parent notice him when he cuase trouble and will punish him even for a small mistake". She gulp "Like...?". I look away, afraid to see her reaction "Beating, slapping, burning, and worse; words". Aki was silent at first but... "What do you mean?".

I sigh remembering 'that' "He had a mental injuries. When he is into Duels, that when his parent started to 'love' him. They force him to go Duel Academy and I was currently his friend". The girl didn't made a sound so I continue "I was his first true friend, actually. He was not the type that trust people easily. You may or may not know this but he had stop Duelling". After a while she finally made a sound "Why?!"

I turn to her "I don't know but for all I know he had been Duelling for a while and I'm sure he is good at it since he already good in poker". I push the girl "Come on let's go back. We don't want anyone to be worried.". Aki just nod and walk toward the 5D's pit stop.

* * *

**This is longest one evah! And now, there even Yugure's POV too! There even a hint of him liking 'him' too. I don't know if I should do shipping but I guess I will... in one of the chapters.**


	5. The truth reveal another battle

**"All I know that to be a greatest Duelist is to have good strategy and strong spell and monster cards. Beside that I never knew that 'kizuna' can help us in the Duel. All I did is to go in full force-"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5D's**

**Warnings: Sort of AU, OOC and cursing**

**Summary: Crow had always been the minor character of the story. The mockery of the group or a joke. What they din't knew is his past and secrets. Follow Crow as he continue his life in this cruel world until he reveal his secret to his friends and family. How would they react when they find out?**

**Talk:**

"Iie" - Normal

"**Hey**" - Shouting

'_Tsuru**pettan**_' - Thought or mental screaming

**Plucking the Crow's Feather**

**Chapter 5: The truth reveal another battle**

* * *

"What are we going to do? We'll lose if he know what next" Aki said worriedly. A voice then spoke behind them "Don't whine!". They turn to see Jack holding a crutch with his arm over Crow's shoulder as a support. Crow said monotonously "Try not to move a lot" he then glare at Yugure as if he knew what he did.

Jack then shout at Yusei "How long your going to show me this Duel of fear?!". This surprise Yusei when he saw the blond as pass by the pit. Crow said with slight emotions "While we still have possibilities, so we can't really give up now?! That why we need to believe in Yusei that he can do this no matter how impossible it's look like". The others agreed and started to shout supporting words to Yusei.

Crow went to Yugure and made a slight glare at him "I know what you did...". Yugure flinch in suprise when Crow continue "but.. I don't mind though. Some of those feelings are happen to be gone now... Thanks". Yugure didn't reply but he just nod with a reddish tint on his cheeks. Crow went to Bruno and sat down beside him.

Crow had to hold in his breath as Yusei draw his last card from his deck. He was glad that Yugure grasp his shoulder as he pull out the card which reveal a Speed Spell. With that card, Crow knew what Yusei had plan but with Jean's deck still full, Crow can't always expect what to be expected. Yusei's LP unexpectedly left 900.

* * *

"He did it... He really did it..." Crow said with tears coming out of his eyes. He watch as the others went to Yusei to congrats him. The twin hugs Yusei while the other praise him. Yugure places his hand on Crow's shoulder "Are you okay?". Crow nod as more tears start to fall from his eyes "Yeah... I'm just glad". He sob and rub his eyes with back of his hand.

Crow jump off the chair and walk away as team 5D's and Unicorn made a conversation. Crow pull off the red jacket (which was been cleaned) and drop it on the ground as he continue to walk toward the exit. Yugure notices Crow's action and follow him from behind. Yugure glance behind to see the other still celebrating their victory.

When they were outside, firework started to appear in the sky declaring the victory of team 5D's. Yugure and Crow went to the parking lot where Yugure left his bike parked. Yugure grab his black helmet and hand Crow his white helmet who silently wear it. Yugure started up his bike and waited for the other to climb on. Crow mumble "Hey... can we talk somewhere private".

Yugure stare at his partner and nod. Crow climb on the bike and wrap his hand around the other male's waist. Yugure said to Crow "Hold on. I know a place where we could talk."

* * *

The Wolf and the Crow **(*1)** were at the Daedales Bridge in the middle of the night. They were sitting on a black bike belong to the Wolf and were looking at the stars and moon. Yugure turn to Crow "So... What is it that you want to talk about?". Crow was hugging his knee and shivering. He turn to him "It's about the reason I stop Duelling. The REAL reason".

Yugure blink as he stare at his petite partner "I thought it was because when those Signer got hurt in their Duel with Dark Signer... If that wasn't your reason, that what is it?". Crow glance at the wolf "When I saw the others talk about friendship during their Duel, it surprise me. All I know that is; to be a greatest Duellist is to have good strategy and strong spell and monster cards. Beside that I never knew that 'kizuna' can help us in the Duel. All I did is to go in full force in my long life of Duelling" tears started to drop from his eyes.

Yugure frown; he knew that his parent was already strict and abusive. He never thought that his so-called birth parent would do this to him. After those long years of abuses... Now it too late to save his friend. If only he notice it earlier, his friend wouldn't be mentally retarded. There only want thing to do "Hey... Just because you're parent teach you that way that doesn't mean, you have to follow them. They're not here any more... You're free bird now".

Crow look up and grab Yugure by his shirt shouting at him with a face full of tears "But-". Yugure place his hand on the bird's mouth "If you ever struggle, I, your Wolf will be there to watch over his burnt Rainbow Crow...". Crow choke and started to cry into the taller boy's chest. He wrap his arms around the sobbing boy "Just remember that I'll be here for you. No matter how burned you were, your still the most beautiful creature in this whole world" he mumble the last part which was unheard by the crying black bird.

* * *

Yusei can only be ashame of himself for not remembering a certain person's birthday. He turn to red hair male "How come Crow didn't mention anything about this?". Pearson his thumb and index finger on his like he was thinking "Hmm... Maybe because forget his birth date. Unless it was the twin's anniversary of their birth then he would he remember but this is the first time I celebrate his birthday so... you know".

Yusei sigh as he watch the Hogan twin place the small white cake on the table. Yoshi then went near him "Oi! Just so you know, Onee-chan doesn't like people who like to screw around". Yusei's eyes widen as the small bot walk away and went to sit on one of the empty chair. Pearson then speak beside him "It's okay. They're being protective of their brother but Crow is more protective over them than their are" He let out a loud laugh loudly.

The sound of door opening and Crow's voices caught the other attention. They saw Crow said and stop in his track as he was greet by balloons and decoration "Why do you think he want me here...". He look around and tilt his head "Is this a victory party or... is it someone's birthday that I din't knew". Tsune pull her brother and gave him a hint "Your right at the last part, Onee-chan" Her face look innocent but for Crow, her older brother knew she hiding something.

Crow face was blank as he was been drag by his youngest siblings "Let me guess it's mine". Tsune and Yoshi hug making him fall "You're smart nee-chan! Let give you your present". Crow glance at the entrance "Hey where Yugure?". The twin whine "Gah! Forget about that dog nee-chan!". Crow twist the twin ear at the same time "Just because you have-" "It's okay, I'm still a dog". Crow explain while placing his hand on his waist "A wolf is a Canid but that doesn't mean they're really are dog. It larger than a dog"

Yugure who had his hands behind his back just smile and walk past Crow. He then wrap Crow with a poncho making him flinch. The black poncho had grey fur-liked feathers around the neck area with a white line on the shoulder and around the rims. The poncho is also lined in a black stringy lace. Crow stared at the poncho and turn to Yugure "You think I wouldn't knew. I'm your friend, black bird". Part of Crow's body was covered and he smile "Yeah thank"

* * *

Crow grab a glass that was filled with orange juice and raise it which the other soon follow "To team 5D's victory. Cheer!". "Cheer!" The others follow before gulping down the drink. Crow place down the cup and turn to Rua when he said "I was worried when Jack and big sister Aki lost". This cause Jack to be angry "Rua! What are you saying?! Are you trying get into a fight with me?!".

Rua run toward Crow and hid behind him, under his new poncho. He then pop out his head and said "I din't mean anything like that...". He again hid under the poncho. Jack went near Crow and try to pull the boy out from the poncho. Crow then glare at Jack which cause him to step back "Back off! He has the right to be worried. You get wounded because of your stupidity too!". Jack growl and flick Crow's forehead "I don't hear from a guy who is retarded"

Crow's eye squint and he then punch the blond "You should be glad that I still have a heart there... If not you won't be here right now..." Crow look down at Jack with a glare "But still, wouldn't be great if you really are dead! Beside you hardly knew those Unicorn's effect of their cards".

This cause the other to gasp exception for the Hogan twin and Yugure who had known this side of Crow for a long time. Crow turn around to leave but was stop by Jack "Stop!". Crow glance at him "Nande?". Jack pull out his deck "You and me. Duel!". He went to grab his Disc while Crow just stand near the door who didn't seem to bother to what going on.

Jack went near Crow "Well, you're cocky a while ago and I'm sure you have one since you knew about card so much!". Crow glance at his twin who had a look of fear on their face and then back at Jack. He open the door "Wakata but I need to get my deck". Jack shout as Crow about to exit "You're just being a coward!".

Crow turn back to the blond but Tsune's voices caught his attention "Nee-san!". He turn to her to find a pouch and a black Duel Disc heading toward him which he caught swiftly. Crow pull out the Deck out of the pouch and stare at it. It was his 'Rainbow Birds' **(*2)** Deck. His deck. Crow turn to Tsune and Yoshi who nod with a smile.

* * *

**TBC... Next might be the result of the Duel and the time of D-Wheeler Crow!**

**1) Yugure had been called the lone-wolf in his childhood which became his nickname for the Hogan's twin to called him.**

**2) What his sibling called it since it filled with bird-beast type more.**


	6. Lurking Shadows

**"It's okay, I think he's cure from that now. Beside when he said he'll avenge. _HE. WILL. AVENGE_"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5D's**

**Warnings: Sort of AU, OOC and cursing**

**Summary: Crow had always been the minor character of the story. The mockery of the group or a joke. What they din't knew is his past and secrets. Follow Crow as he continue his life in this cruel world until he reveal his secret to his friends and family. How would they react when they find out?**

**Talk:**

"Iie" - Normal

"**Hey**" - Shouting

'_Tsuru**pettan**_' - Thought or mental screaming

**Plucking the Crow's Feather**

**Chapter 6: Lurking Shadows**

* * *

Jack fall on the road as he lose to Crow with just one monster. He even summon his Red Demon too! But he was defeated by a bird beast that was larger than his dragon and not to mention a higher level too. The others look in awe. Never, they had seen a large bird beast and the scariest ones. The bird beast has two large false eyes on its wings and the long, curved claws that resemble very large teeth. It has a long neck and has red eyes which seem to be glaring. It has a long tail with a sharp blade at the end of it tail. It's strong hind legs has a sharp claws that was extracted.

Crow dismiss the beast and walk toward Jack. He held out his hand "Just because you are one of the greatest Duellist that doesn't mean you have to work by yourself.I'll be honest, I wanted you to change because I was like you once. I only cared about my family pride than the people around. I have to learn it the hard way". Jack accept his hand and smile "I guess maybe I was wrong about you being cocky and all. You're trying to protect me- No, us. All of us"

* * *

Crow place the Deck pouch on his buckle belt and place his deck inside the pouch, not noticing a card had fallen out. Ruka notices the card and pick it up. What written on the card was; a level 2 Bladewing - Jur the New Moon. It was also a bird beast and has almost the same appearance as the Bladewing - Shadow Striker the Midnight. It was a smaller version of it too. Only the wings has no scary scary eye but instead have a face-like pattern.

Crow notices the girl had his card. He held his hand out "I may need that back". Ruka notices his appearance and return the card to it owner. She then look up to Crow as he put the card in his pouch "It look the same". Crow realize what the girl had meant "Oh that because it was a fusion type monster. All I need is a Spell Card; Metamorphosis and an any level bird-beast monster". Ruka eyes sparkle "So you use that spell card on a high level monsters! So that why it s strong".

Crow shook his head "It's not really always depend on what level they are. It depend on their element. A while ago I used the Blackwing - Aurora the Northern Lights which has the element of light. Jur is stronger when he is combine with the element of light even if it was the opposite of the other element". Ruka head began to spin as Crow continue to explain. Wow, he knew a lot about it. Crow notice the girl dazing off "You okay? Maybe this is too much information for you?" She nod and Crow smiles.

"Nee-san! Let's go home!" Tsune shout out to her brother. Crow nod and pat Ruka head "I'll see you tomorrow at the WRGP". He walk toward the exit and join the the twin and the older males. Ruka notices Jur sitting on Crow's shoulder looking at her as he exit through the door. Ruka could only think one thing; Crow may be able to see that spirit too!

* * *

Somewhere at a secret laboratory in Domino where a large stone tablet was held. It had almost the same symbol when Rex Goodwin was a Dark Signer. Mikage mumble as she remember the glowing changing symbol on Crow's back at the party "He is one of them. I'm sure of it". She look up at the glowing tablet in front of her.

The bird wings on the tablet was extended and eye in vertical position appear at the middle of the bird. The tail change into a less feather like shape and became longer with a blade at the end. It has the same appearance as Shadow Striker the Midnight which was own and summon by Crow. Mikage squint her eyes "If he exist does that mean the other three also exist in these world?"

She watch as Scientist continue to do their research and making sure everything in stable. The glowing tablet turn into a reddish-orange colour like it was angry.

* * *

Crow enter the his former places called home and was greeted by Yusei and Bruno. Crow was wearing the same thing he wore yesterday only he was holding his black poncho over his right shoulder. Crow frown "Jean and Andre are in the hospital". Yusei's eyes widen "What?! How?!" **(*1)**. Crow only shook his head "I don't know. I heard it from rumours and the hospital are not accepting visitors right now"

The two mechanic nod in understood. All of a sudden, Crow was been push by Breo who was in a hurry making him fall but luckily Bruno able to catch the bird. Breo gave Yusei a memory chip which held a data of Jean's D-Wheel. Breo said as Crow and Bruno check out the chip on a computer "I just couldn't believe when Andre and Jean crash like that in a row so when I check..." he point on the monitor "See! Right here".

Crow frown "This mean those traces that the wheels are locked up". Jack point out "So, that would explain the crashes". Carly said "Do they got something stuck on their wheels?". Crow explain the logic to the woman "There no way that could happen during a Duel, Nagisa-san". Carly stutter "Crow... Please call me by Carly" the Shotacon **(*2)** side of her pulled in 'He so adorable when he serious and calm'

Jack started to accuse "Maybe this is the Team Catastrophe's doings?!". Yusei calmly said "Calm down, Jack. This is not even enough evidence to say this their doing's". Bruno turn to them "But, how do they do it? Locking those wheels without knowing isn't easy". Crow silently thought as the other continue to talk 'It can't be... Mahou **(*3)**'.

He heard Carly suggest "I have a footage of their battle! How about we take a look?". Then the other minus Crow gave her a look which cause her sweat drop. Jack grab the video and shout angrily "If you had this all this time, then hurry up and show it to us". The other minus Crow due to certain somebody hugging him thanks since he's the ONLY one that said thank for her video, watch the video.

After being release Crow went to see the footage which is pause when it zoom in Team Catastrophe's monster. Crow place elbow on Bruno's head and point at the monitor "Hey!That the Hidden Knight - Hook!" Bruno continue even if he was in an uncomfortable position "It's level four with an AP of 1600 but no defence. When Andre's monster try to attack it that when the crash occurred"

Carly warn Jack and Yusei "I guess you two should be careful". Crow gasp "Where's Aki?!". Yusei answer unsure "She practising...". Crow growl "She might be targeted". That when they realize that the red hair was in trouble. Crow ran outside and summon Jun the New Moon and the Blue-Winged Crow "I'm sorry to suddenly call you but I need your help!"

* * *

Crow said to the worried parent "Everything would be okay so don't worry". They reply with a sad smile and continue to stare at their unconscious daughter. He silently listen to the faint breathing of Aki as Yusei talk to Bruno through the phone. He watch as Jack leave the room and before he follow Jack, Hideo ask him "Your also a Physic Duellist, right?". Crow nod. "Does your parent know?". Crow shook his head "I don't have one. I was able to control it with the help of a friends and... love". Crow then exit the room leaving the parent alone with their daughter

"Well... it's the same as the data we had and like Crow predicted, they targeted Aki..." Crow heard Yusei said to Jack as he was outside the room. Crow then speak up "ALL of you are being targeted... that also included myself". They were confuse at first but Crow continue "I'll take Aki's place. All I need is to borrow Pearson-san's Deck and D-Wheel since mine is not a Deck for that kind of technology.". Yusei then remembered when Crow and him Tag Duel and when he save him after he Duel Kiryu when he was a Dark Signer. He was using a different Deck when he Duel Jack last night.

Jack ask Crow "Are you sure?". Crow nod and pull out his phone "Yes, when thing like this about to be more fuck up, I seriously need to help beside I can help you guys too after all, I knew almost every card and their effects. If I only act faster when Aki gotten into this accident... I'll avenge for Aki" Crow dial out the number he wanted to call.

* * *

Crow walk in the entrance with a duffel bag as the name of his team being called and wave as his name was being called out by fans. Crow was too busy staring (actually he's glaring) at Team Catastrophe. He then walk toward Hermann and scowl "You may or may know me but for all I know that I'm doing this for Aki! So you better be prepare!". Before leaving, Crow sent them a sharp glare making them all flinch.

Pearson wipe his hand as he finish his touch up on his and Crow's D-Wheel. He then help Crow climb on the D-Wheel and gave him the BlackBird matching black helmet. Crow gave the older man a sad smile "Gomen... I din't mean to suddenly borrow your D-Wheel and Deck, again". Pearson pat his shoulder "Hey! How many times that I have to tell you that this D-Wheel and that Deck is 'OUR' now! You have to hold it for now on but I might going to ask for its when I'm bored". Crow smile and wear the helmet before leaving the pit.

Yugure then walk over to Pearson "You sure he's going to be al right... I mean, he had 'that' remember?". Pearson chuckle "It's okay, I think he's cure from that now. Beside when he said he'll avenge. _HE. WILL. AVENGE_". Yugure then shout at Crow "Hey, flat chest! You better be safe when you come back into the pit, because I ain't going to feed your siblings pigeon milk!". Crow who's at the starting line only gave a thumb up and glance.

* * *

After Crow dodging hooks and winning the Duel, a sudden news flash has cause a tantrum in the crowds and D-Wheelers

Crow watch at hologram screen where they showing an explosion scenes which cause by Ghosts. He stop Yusei before he could leave "I'm going with you!" He then climb on Yusei Go **(*2) **and wrap his arm around Yusei's waist. Yusei just nod and quickly drive off to the race course before the Ghost can hurt more peoples!

* * *

**Avenger has completed his mission and now he is getting involve with Yusei's mission to stop the Ghost!**

**1 - They don't know about it**

**2 - The name of Yusei's D-Wheel**


	7. Accel Summon

**-The last thing he want is one of the BEAST being dead.-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5D's**

**Warnings: Sort of AU, OOC and cursing**

**Summary: Crow had always been the minor character of the story. The mockery of the group or a joke. What they din't knew is his past and secrets. Follow Crow as he continue his life in this cruel world until he reveal his secret to his friends and family. How would they react when they find out?**

**Talk:**

"Iie" - Normal

"_AHH!_" - Telepathy

"**Hey**" - Shouting

'_Tsuru**pettan**_' - Thought or mental screaming/ talking

**Plucking the Crow's Feather**

**Chapter 7: The Accel Summon**

* * *

Crow shout at no one but himself "Yusei! I don't know how you even drop me off but for all I know you're so going to get it!..." Crow look up at the grey clouds and droop down 'I said like I'm going to...'. Crow sigh out loudly and started to run. When Yusei had a 'Clear Mind', he somehow drop him off on the road. In the middle of nowhere... NOWHERE!

A black bike then suddenly appear and stop in front of him making a loud sound of screech from the tires. The owner of the bike took of his helmet revealing Yugure with his usually messy spikes. He then throw Crow a spare helmet "Hurry up. Let go back to the WRGP arena! For the sake of your siblings!" Crow nod, forgotten the real reason he had came for.

He wear the helmet and climb on the bike. With another loud screech, the two speed off.

* * *

They enter the Team 5D's pit and found people screaming and running, trying to avoid the falling shards of glass. Crow and Yugure quickly take action and lead the others in a safer area. He shout as he used his body to shield his twin from the shards "Quick! get under the roof!". The two quickly lead them to a safer area, ignoring the cut on their skin due to the glasses.

Crow look at the sky in a safe distances. He mumble to no one but himself "Yusei...". Lightning continues to crack the sky making Ruka and Tsune scream in fear. Crow comfort the smaller girls in his arm but still and yet looking at the dark sky. Yugure notice and heard Crow "I still don't understand why you get yourselves involve with this Crow... For all I know, one day you're going to be one of them and I won't let you become one...". **(*1)**

He look up at the cracking sky and balled his hand into a fist "Zettai ni!" **(*2)**

A sudden loud explosion caught their attention. He and the other look up to see a bright light making the other gasp. Crow mumble "What the hell?!". The twins then look up to him with worries written on their face. Crow made an assure smile while brush his hand over Yoshi's hair "It's okay... Yusei will win.. Like he always do"

A sudden grunt caught his attention. He look down at the turquoise twin who were holding their hand where their mark started to glow. The Hogan twin held onto them which make their pain instantly stop. When holding on to Rua, Tsune's right upper arm started to glow revealing a crescent moon shaped and like Tsune, when Yoshi held on to Ruka, the opposite side of her started to glow a sun symbol.

Crow notice and turn to Yugure. He wasn't really suprise when he saw a large cross like symbol appear on his left side of his chest. He glare "So... if all of us are here... Who the hell protecting the heart?! and since all of us BEAST are here then who the hell are also protecting Yusei, huh?!". Yugure shook his head 'As long he don't know... for now that is' "The heart haven't yet exist... beside I'm sure Yusei can handle this... If you want go ahead and give him some support". He fold his arm and take one step to his right side leaving Crow an opening.

Crow glare at the Wolf that he had been called 'his precious friend'.

* * *

We found Crow sitting on the ground in an empty hallway. He was unconscious and on his knee was solid form of Jur - The new moon staring at Crow's face. Beside Crow was a bloody and bruised Yugure. The raven hair was still concious but was unable to move due to the pain he is feeling. Calling Crow won't be easy since he is going to talk to Yusei using one of the BEAST special abilities; telepathy.

Usually it would be very hard to do it but Crow did it without any trouble but only for a short timing. Crow then appear in Jur form as a spirit beside Yusei who was struggling to defeat Primo. Crow call out "_Yusei!_". Yusei turn to him and mumble "Jur?". Crow shook his head "_It's me, Crow!_ _I'm just using Jur's body as a vessel. This may been sudden and all but listen carefully, I'm one of the BEAST in fact their leader__. I'll be responsible to take care of you... I'll help you in this Duel so... don't worry_".

Yusei may not understood but he nod, knowing he would get an explanation from the red-hair. He then turn back to the road and continue to focus on the Duel.

* * *

Yusei grunt as his LP lower again. He slam his fist on his D-Wheeler, struggling to balance his D-Wheel "What should I do?!". Crow went in front of Yusei's face and look into his eyes "_You need to get Star Dust Dragon back... You need to do 'it', Yusei. No one is able to do it except you Yusei! There always a reason for you to be chosen. This is no game Yusei!_". Yusei stare at the bird-beast and nod.

Crow watch as Yusei pull out a card from his deck. He pulled out a Rescue Warrior which he use to attack Mechlord Emperor Wisel. This cause Yusei to lose another 300 LP leaving him 300LP left. Because of Rescue Warrior effect of of being able to control a monster from the opponent side; Star Dust Dragon return to Yusei.

As Star Dust return to Yusei's hand, it let out loud roar. Crow smile which in invisible through his vessel "_Good job! Now that Mechlord AP is lower to 3000!_". Yusei then revive Formula Synchron before ending his turn. Crow realize that Yusei is struggling again. Crow said to Yusei "_Don't be afraid... Just remember those words when you Accel Summon. Just believe it. I'll be with you_". Yusei smile at the spirit and turn back to his Duel.

Crow eyes widen as the tornado was summoned causing Yusei and himself to struggle. He shout to Yusei as he was about to be awaken due to the impact of the tornado's wind "Yusei! Just remember what I said! I'll see you again later!". The wind blow away Crow causing Yusei to shout out for him.

* * *

Crow wake up with the twins staring at him. Ruka call out "Crow-nee-chan?". Crow look beside him to see an unconscious Yugure with Jur sitting on him like he was a chair. Crow then stand up and walk to Jur. Crow held out his hand toward Jur which the bird-beast climb on to him and sit on his head. Crow then lift up Yugure and put his arm over his shoulder before heading toward the exit.

When they were outside, Rua and Ruka's sign started to glow but this time it not hurting them. They smile and stare up at the sky "Yusei! Good luck!". Crow then look up and nod 'Yusei, do it for us- No for ALL of us!'.

Then, light started to appear in the sky. Rua ask in surprise and excitement "Where's that light come from?". Ruka said "It's feel comfortable and kind". The hogan instantly agree "Yeah! It's must be Yusei!". Crow wasn't paying attention because he was silently dragging Yugure to the hospital. The last thing he want was one of the BEAST being dead. Without realizing, Jur hop off Crow's head and flew away.

* * *

"What do you mean? There no proof of Yliaster?" Ruka asked. Rua then ask "Din't you talk to the Public Security like we asked to?". Jack nod "Yeah... But the electric was cut off. So there was no image or memory chips when those Ghost was wipe clean. There no proof exist" he said looking down. Yusei said with determination "They said that they will enter the WRGP. Then, we'll going to settle things with them. I won't let disaster happen again! I'm going to stop them!"

Yusei glance at his friend one by one... One one was missing, two if it 'clinger' was there but he wasn't. The orange hair, Crow was missing from the group. Although... When Yusei think about it, Crow never often get invited in anything before he decided to move out from the garage. He look around to see any sign of the Duellist.

Yusei ask the others "Hey guys... Where's Crow? Don't he usually come here?" 'Yeah, like he would after moving out. He only came if we were in trouble. Which we were always be... for him, at least'. Yoshi answer "Nee-chan is at the hospital..." Tsune then continue where her older twin brother had stop "We're not sure when he is coming back, though". Yusei nod in understood but in the same time disappointment because he wanted to see Crow. After those telepathy with Crow in the form of Jur, he want to know more about those... BEAST?...

Wait... Hospital?!

* * *

**About the BEAST... Well Crow will have to explain**

**1) You know too much Yugure... TOO MUCH BRO but... Crow know more things than you**

**2) It's literally means I Promise!**


	8. Power of Jack Atlas

**"Hey... we used to squabble when we meet every time... But now I just have important thing to do. Beside, if I'm going to complain, I'll complain to Yugure. He is like my stress ball. He doesn't really care how much I squeeze and crush him because he always understand me..."**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5D's**

**Warnings: Sort of AU, OOC and cursing**

**Summary: Crow had always been the minor character of the story. The mockery of the group or a joke. What they din't knew is his past and secrets. Follow Crow as he continue his life in this cruel world until he reveal his secret to his friends and family. How would they react when they find out?**

**Talk:**

"Iie" - Normal

"_AHH!_" - Telepathy

'_Tsuru**pettan**_' - Thought or mental screaming/ talking

**Plucking the Crow's Feather**

**Chapter 8: Power of Jack Atlas**

* * *

'That's it! I'm going to do it!... No, never mind... No wait, I'm going to... Never mind.' Here we find Crow who was wearing a yellow shirt, two grey finger-less gloves, green pants and brown boots with a black poncho **(*1)** wrap around him. staring at Jack who had been drinking 12. I repeat; fucking _12 _cups of coffee. Crow had not told the blond that he had been paying his debt to the small cafe with his money that he had been working for. If this continue on, he had to used his parent's money. Even though, he don't know if his parent's money in the bank was legally earned._  
_

A loud thwack and a yelp of pain from Jack was heard at the cafe. Crow and his twin could only stare at Jack and Yugure with an eyes sized of plate. Yugure had hit the blond with his crutch and Jack was holding his head in pain and his mouth was dripping with_ expensive_ coffee. After recovering from the blow, Jack growl at the Wolf "What the hell was that for?!". Yugure with the help of his crutch, lean at the to take the bill and shove it at the former 'King's' face "How much longer you're going to let Crow to pay off your Debts?"

Jack grab the bill "I was thinking a new method in Duel! This has nothing to do with the bill!". Yugure growl, showing his teeth "Of course it does, you damn bastard!". The two started to strangle each other, even though Yugure was still recovering from his injuries that was cause by Crow. Yusei then walk over to Crow, standing behind Crow. He stare at the two tall men fighting "Umm..."

Crow said as he pull out 4 notes of 10,000 Yen bills out of his wallet "Don't ask..." he then place the notes on the bill before giving it to the waiter. Crow then yank Yugure off Jack and made sure those two wouldn't try to lunge at each others. After all of them have calm down, they all went back to the garage. The Hogan twin and Yugure went to watch TV. Although, Yugure had never pay attention to the TV instead he stare intently at Crow's conversation with the Signer.

* * *

Jack said as drove his D-Wheel "You know it's kind of relaxing without Crow's friend, Yugure". Crow said plainly as he stare at the empty dessert that was filled with Nazca lines while raising his hand at Jack "Agree... the damn dog can bark really loud". Jack said in a suprise tone "Wow... You agree with instead of argue with me. I thought that he was your 'boyfriend' or something".

Crow splutter as he try to balance his D-Wheel "Who the hell said that?! That son of a bitch is nothing to me if he continue being an ass! You thought that he wanted to stay where he is right now" **(*Cough* In the garage being watch by the devil twin *Cough*)**. Jack only blink as he stare at the pissed black bird "So... there's nothing between you guys... and I thought he was doing you a favour of complaining to me about some damn bill?!" he laugh. Yusei drove between them and point to Jack "The only reason he did that was because Crow had been paying your debt. Beside, I never had thought that Bommer would be at this place..."

Jack only huff "Revelation from a dream is stupid. So... stupid". Crow only glance at Jack "Whatever you say Jack but whatever he saw might occur. Something that seem stupid and ridiculous have to be something you must also believe". Yusei only state "Yeah, but Bommer sent the E-Mail". Jack 'hmph!' "Sound like a joke to me". Crow frown "You're hesitating...". He then sped up leaving them chasing his tail.

Crow arrive the earliest at the 'temple' and climb off his D-Wheel. He then turn to Bommer "You're Bommer... right?". The muscular man nod "Yes, and I'm sure you're one of the BEAST. The Rainbow Crow, I presume". Crow look down and took of his helmet "That bird is just a bird that been burnt..." He realize that his friend almost arrive "Let's talk about this later. I still have thing to do". Bommer nod and greet Yusei and Jack as they gotten off their D-Wheel.

* * *

Meanwhile at the garage, Yugure could only stare at... Dinner...

Turns out little Tsune nor Yoshi knew how to cook and they could stare at the... food. Luckily Zora came in with food. She was kind to give them the food because of the twin's pleading puppy eyes...

Yugure could only try his best to avoid Zora from seeing the mess in the kitchen and the... food.

Yugure wish that Crow was there with him instead of the Signer. Although it's their job to protect the Signer but due to his injuries, he have to stay low for now.

At Yusei & the co., Crow sneeze loudly as he light up the torch. Yusei approach him and ask "You okay?". Crow nod "Yeah, I think my twin cook and cause a mess in your kitchen, sorry".

Yusei... can't say anything but since the twin is Crow siblings, it might be possible what Crow said is true.

* * *

Crow pace around and kick a few pebbles as he talk through his phone "Yeah, just give me another day off or another after the day... Yeah... Yeah... Damn, lot of report you're giving there, ass hole but I understand" Crow hang up the phone and dial another numbers. He place the phone on his ear and wait for the an answer. Crow smile as heard the soft voices of his siblings from the other line "Hey it me... How's Yugure?... Good, you think you can pass this to him?..."

As he wait for the other voices to be heard, the clouds suddenly turn grey. He then saw lightning struck on top of the temple but what he also saw was Jack on top of it. Without hanging up the phone, he went to the temple and found the others was also there. Crow ask Yusei "What happened?". Max answer his question "Jack disappear". Yusei, Bommer and Crow said unison "What?!".

They went to the top of the temples and found a hidden stair cases. Bommer said in surprise tone "We only built this on one level! Where did this came from?!". Bommer turn to Crow "Kurou! Take care of the kids while me and Yusei go inside". Yusei who was looking suspiciously at Bommer when he said Crow's real name, only nod. Max went near his brother "I'll go to!".

Without any argument, the three left leaving the two behind. Annie look up at Crow who was still holding his phone "Ano... are you talking to someone?". Crow flinch when he remember the person on phone and place the phone on his ear as he climb down the temple with the small girl following from behind. Luckily, Yuure was still there "I'll need to talk to you after I return home... Yeah, I know I may going to see one of 'those' things again..."

* * *

Crow look up at the sky until the dragon disappear "I see many things in my life but not as weird... as that!". He shout as he point at the sky. He then turn to Jack and the three other males who had rose on to their feets. Yusei mumble "Crimson Dragon".

As the sun set, the D-Wheeler said goodbyes to Bommer. Bommer said to Yusei and Jack "You're always welcome here and for you.." he turn to Crow "I'm sure one day you'll find your destiny". Crow only nod and quickly drive off leaving his friend... yet, again making the chase his tail. The other two quickly catch up with Crow.

Jack went near to Crow "I know this is sudden... what's your relationship with Yugure?". Crow glance at Jack and answer as he watch the empty dessert "Hey... we used to squabble when we meet every time just like me and Yugure... But now I just have important thing to do. Beside, if I'm going to complain, I'll complain to Yugure. He is like my stress ball. He doesn't really care how much I squeeze and crush him because he always understand me..." he look down onto his lap and smile.

Jack and Yusei could only stare at Crow and turn back to stare at the road. They silently drove through the dessert.

* * *

**1) The one that Yugure gave him**

**Damn... I hate this chapter tittle. Why did I make Crow hesitating to hurt Jack... *Desk-flip which has my computer on it* AHH!**


	9. For the sake of Families

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5D's**

**Warnings: Sort of AU, OOC, cursing and humorous moments**

**Summary: Crow had always been the minor character of the story. The mockery of the group or a joke. What they din't knew is his past and secrets. Follow Crow as he continue his life in this cruel world until he reveal his secret to his friends and family. How would they react when they find out?**

**Talk:**

"Iie" - Normal

"_AHH!_" - Telepathy

'_Tsuru**pettan**_' - Thought or mental screaming/ talking

**Plucking the Crow's Feather**

**Chapter 9: For the sake of Families**

* * *

Crow hum a tune as he wrote down the lyrics. Since today it was his day off, he can do anything he want which include making song. Crow had known that he is a 'Ryouseirui' **(*1)** ever since he was small. He was sitting in the living room on the sofa with his headphone covering his ear and was holding a notebook which he currently writing his lyrics on. He was hearing random music which sometimes give him an inspiration to write lyrics about a song and sometime he made the music too. Of course, him being the Co-CEO of the P&B Company, he is always busy and have no time to rest or even play with his siblings. He is still wondering how he was chosen to be the Co-CEO.

Before he even knew about Duelling, Crow learn about making songs of inspiration in his old school. He learn to read music which is reason why he knew how to write one. A knocking from the front door pull Crow back into reality. He turn toward the entrance of the living room and find Pearson looking at him, smiling. He sat down near the end of of Crow legs since he was in laying position. He smirk "Still making music huh? I bet you wanted to be a singer".

Crow sat up quickly and hid his reddened face with his notebook which also show Pearson the lyrics he was currently writing. Pearson glances at the lyrics "Can you sing this?". Crow made a slight nod and clear his throat

_[tobe nai tori wa omou  
toberu yatsu tte īnā  
ōzora o nagame te  
tobe nai mi o nageku__]_

_..._

Crow then again hid his face with the book, embarrass how he used his feminine like voice to sing. Pearson just awe in surprise "That was great Crow! I din't even knew that you can sing like that?! But... why the song is kind of... sad". Crow turn to Pearson "I'm... getting to it but I'll let you see the song when I'm finish". He stand up and grab his item before walking to his room.

* * *

Crow could punch Jack in the gut right now when he suddenly call him and said it was a 'serious' emergency. He watch with his hand folded as Jack started to wail about the sold out shitty ramens. Crow sigh "Just calm down" he turn to the empty stand "Your favourite ramen happen to be just popular". Jack scream at Crow "Well, I struggle just to find out this shop have this ramens when you don't know how to!"

Crow is wearing his black vest over a white sleeveless shirt that has two black horizontal stripes on the chest area , two grey finger-less gloves, a black short with a buckle belt around the waist and black high thigh boot. Instead of his spiky orange hair style, he had a flat hair with a black hair clip clasp on his hair which is something he wore during the first day of the WRGP only with the addition of the poncho.

Crow yell at the blond back making him cower "Well... I'M NOT THE ONE WHO CALLED HIS FRIEND JUST ABOUT SOME STUPID RAMENS! I WAS BUSY MAKING-" Crow immediately stop when he realize what he is about to say and his face redden. Bruno suggest "Why don't we come back tomorrow and but again... if it's restock"

A man on a Duel Runner drives past the group and snatches a shopping cart from an old lady. Before anyone have time to react, someone fires a rope at the thief, which wraps around his arm, pulling him off the Duel Runner. The man falls to the ground and drops the cart, which was full of Oshiruko Noodles. Yusei, Bruno, Jack, Crow and the shopkeeper watch this wondering what the hell just happened?!

A man then leap down and collected the noodles. He laugh as he thanks the man. The old lady went near him "Oh! You risk your life to save my ramens. You're just like our god, our Buddha, thank you so much" she said as she bow down to him and quickly grab the noodles making the man squeak. She then held out one of the cups "Here, you deserve this"

He grin and take two more before running away into an alley. The woman looks in the direction the man left, holding her remaining two cups of ramen, stunned by what just happened. Jack exclaim "That's smile and laugh...". Yusei continue "Jaeger". Crow tilt his head as he stare at the same direction Jaeger had escaped "What he's doing here?" **(*2)**

* * *

They found Jaeger near an empty alley, sitting between two large trash can. Yusei said to Jaeger "You look happy". The man sit up and look at Crow and Yusei in surprise. Crow made a slight wave at the 'clown' "Hi... umm, Jaeger". The man back away and said, stutter "H-have you confuse me with someone else". Crow comment, not sure who is Jaeger "Hope not" **(*3)**.

"ZAKENNA! It's you no mistaken it" Jack shout from the other end of the alley. They minus Crow who watch is an distance went near him as Jack continue "It's doesn't matter what you wear. It doesn't hide your voice and THAT WHAT PROVE EVERYTHING!". He went near the smaller man and took off his horrible disguised and in the same time Crow closed his eyes to prevent it from bleeding, just in case. He had an experienced with both Bolger and Pearson **(*Cough* also the unmentioned Yugure which is something his eyes didn't bleed but nose*Cough*)**.

The ramens flew into the air and Jack swiftly catch its. Yusei said to the... clown "You have to answer some of our answers. Since you are the vice-director of the Public Security Maintenance Bureau, you must know about Yliaster". Jaeger grin "What's in it for me if you want to know?". Jack slaps one of the cups in his face, ordering him "Just tell us! You're nothing but a thief who stole my ramen".

Crow who miraculously recover from his inner memories that had made his spine shiver, try to calm the blond down "Jack... Just get a hold of yourselves". Jack shout at Crow "You have no right to tell me what to do!". Jaeger sees this as an opportunity, he crouches down and kicks the ramen out of Jack's arm. He fires his grapple hook at an overhead stairway on the side of a building. As the grapple hook pulls him up, he takes back two of the cup ramen.

He then said something that this is the best cup ramen of its time and bids farewell. He starts jumping upwards, skipping flights of stairs until he's on the roof of the building and disappears from sight. Something that made Crow mad since he could only do a simple parkour. Too bad Crow didn't remember he had once jump from a tall skyscraper and land on the ground without even a scratches.

* * *

Aki sigh "So... he gotten away even he was chased by four-" "Three! I'm not even involve with that... clown" "I mean, three strong guys" she placed her hand on her hip while the others rubbing her temple. Rua and Ruka said in unison "Why? What?". The men minus Crow standing beside Aki just look down and sigh. Crow said with his hand folded "That because no one had a grudge about some ramen in a cup exception for Jack"

Jack shout angrily "I am not to blame". Crow, Aki and the twin only shrug and sigh. Bruno wonder out loud "Demo, why Jaeger is hiding back then..". Jack suggest "Should we look out for him?". Bruno state "I don't think he would be easily be found". Crow drop his head "Yeah... With his agility, it's not going to be easy". The others agree, not realizing Crow is sulking.

Jack stare at the ramen cup on the table until.. "I have an IDEA!". The others instantly turn to him. He started to chuckles loudly making Crow cringe but not in fear "What... What is he even thinking about?..."

* * *

In the street, Rua and Ruka, dressed as an ingredients are on a stage presenting a Red Demon's Noodle event. "Welcome to 3rd anniversary sale of our Red Demon's Noodle!" "We are please to see you guys come here!". Ruka announces "Today's special guests!... Our cute Ren Ramen-Chan!" as the turqoise girl said that, the curtain behind them open revealing a 'girl' wearing a ruffle skirt, a white short sleeved shirt with a pink bow, a white frilly thigh sock with a red shoe and 'her' red-orange hair was decorated with numerous ingredients shaped hair clips.

'She' then wave at the people and greet with a soft feminine voice "Sorry to keep you waiting!". Aki who dressed as witch started to honk her horn in her hand. 'She' then wink playfully making people go "So cute!" "She's hot!" "Wow!". Crow twitch as he mumble "To think that I won't see myself in public with this ever again...". Aki then said to Crow who dressed as a 'Ren Ramen-Chan!' **(IS THAT NAME EVEN FUCKING EXIST!)** "That because you look cuter in that... We should do this often to you". She then back away to prevent her blood from spilling out from her nose.

In the mind of Crow, we know he is saying that; 'I'm going to kill you... JACK!'. Backstage, Jack and Yusei were peering through the curtain. Jack wonder "What Crow mumbling about?". Yusei only shook his shoulder, his face was red when he saw Crow bend at the stage making him saw the... *Cough* panties due to the short skirt he was wearing.

Rua then said to the audience "To start off! We'll have a "Spicy Red Demon's Noodle Duel tournament"!". Rua then point at Crow who is smiling and waving in cute way that he could think of "You'll have to duel our Ren Ramen-Chan and if you win you'll receives a life supply of Red Demon's noodles". Bruno, wearing a pair of sunglasses and a fake beard points to boxes of the product. The audience get keen, wanting to participate.

* * *

After winning many Duel and beating the perverts, Jaeger disguised like a punk leaps up and says that he shall be the next opponent and he's not like the others. Instantly, the others already knew who is the person actually is. Akiza and Bruno get behind Lazar, while Yusei and Jack appear in front of him. Jack shout to the man "You won't get away this time!".

Jaeger laugh and drops a smoke bomb. He escapes and leaps away. However, Yusei throws a transmitter, which attaches itself to Jaeger. The audience wonder what just happened. Jack curses at Jaeger "Damn it!" and Leo and Luna sigh that he got away again. However, Yusei smiles "It's okay. This time we'll be able to track him down".

As Jaeger runs toward his tunnel, he laughs"Those guys will never catch up with me!". Jack and Crow, who still in the same clothes only his hair clips is discarded then leap down in their Duel Runners and Jack ask "Do you mean us?!". Jack and Crow land down next to Lazar. Yusei and Bruno then pull up in their Duel Runners. Jaeger ask them "How did you find me?!". Yusei said as Crow poke the transmitter on Jaeger's back "I place an transmitter on you. Now will you tell us about Yliaster".

Jack and Jaeger instantly turn angry at Yusei. Jaeger exclaim "I won't tell you anything!". Crow fold his arm "If so, let try this then.." he turn to Crow "We'll settle this in a 'Duel'.". Jaeger blink "Last time I check about you; you rarely ask people to Duel you unless they ask to". Crow growl "Look here! I'm being soft right now! Do you or do not want to 'Duel'!". He glances at a tunnel and smirk "Very Well then!"

* * *

Jaeger gulp down his tea as he watch his son play with the red-orange haired twin in the living room. Kouru giggle as he watch the two sibling quarrel on what to play with the younger child. Jaeger turn to Crow who was placing a cup of coffee in front of Jack who was still angry on what Crow meant on 'Duel' "So... You knew that I have a problem..."

Crow who continue to stand just stare at his tea "You know... you're just like this tea. Without the help of the sweetness of sugar, it is nothing but a plain coloured water. You didn't ask for help and that cause you so much trouble too, huh?". Atsuko smile "Sweety, he is kind enough to give food and money but there nothing we can repay you, Hogan-san".

Crow groan "Please don't call my bastard of a father's name and call me by Crow. Beside, there no need to. I'm just telling you if you need help, I'll be here". The others were surprise by his words and Jaeger then stand up from his seat "Well, it getting late. We should get going and thank you Crow". He then turn to the Signer "I promised you... I'll tell everything about Public Security Maintenance Bureau and Yliaster!" He let out a laugh as he exit the door.

The others could only stare at the door until Pearson appear beside Crow and said "That was a weird guy". Crow then let out a high pitch scream while giving the man a punch in the face "AAAHHH!"

* * *

_[tobe nai tori wa omou  
toberu yatsu tte īnā  
ōzora o nagame te  
tobe nai mi o nageku]_

_[ah nande minna zurui ya nande boku dake_  
_konna tsubasa de umareta nda]_

_[sora toberu mono yūga ni takaku_  
_tsugitsugi boku o oi koshite iku yo_  
_ki ni shite nai sa sonna monda to_  
_tsuyogatte iru kedo]_

_[hontō wa tsurai nda...]_

_[tobe nai tori wa omou_  
_saikin guchi bakari dā_  
_shonbori kubi kashige_  
_ashimoto o nagameta]_

_[ah sō datta nda boku datte motte ita nda_  
_mae ni susumeru kono ryōashi o]_

_[no o koe yama koe_  
_daichi o kette_  
_kiri tto ī kao de_  
_ippo zutsu]_

_[sora toberu mono ayumi hayai mono_  
_sore demo boku o oi koshite iku yo]_

_[o saki ni dōzo boku ni kamawazu_  
_jibun no hohaba de minna ikeba ī_  
_sora tobezu tomo ayumi osoku tomo_  
_susumi tsuzuke yō to]_

_[boku wa kimeta nda]_

* * *

**The song is called Sora Tobazu which was sung by Rin but I also like 96Neko version better.**

**1) Literally mean 'two vocal species' which mean Crow can speak and sing in two genders**

**2) Cue the whatever season this is is opening music!**

**3) Crow never met or duel Jaeger during the Dark Signer arc**


	10. Deeper the Wound, the Better it feel

**This explain why Yugure haven't clinging on to Crow on the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5D's**

**Warnings: Sort of AU, OOC, cursing, and Yaoi**

**Summary: Crow had always been the minor character of the story. The mockery of the group or a joke. What they din't knew is his past and secrets. Follow Crow as he continue his life in this cruel world until he reveal his secret to his friends and family. How would they react when they find out?**

**Talk:**

"Iie" - Normal

"_AHH!_" - Telepathy

'_Tsuru**pettan**_' - Thought or mental screaming/ talking

**Plucking the Crow's Feather**

**Chapter 10: Deeper the Wound, the Better it feel**

* * *

Yugure could only think the same things he did on his morning routine. Wake up. Clean the bed. Shower. Brush teeth. Get dress. Have breakfast. Check the date if important it's an important day; today is Crow's day off. Finally!

After those normal morning routines, he would go at Crow in his shared house. It his and Crow routine to spend a day with each other if the Co-CEO had a day off . He was disappointed when he found the twin watching the TV in the living room but no older brother of theirs. The twin then mention about him having an emergency calls from his friend. Something inside Yugure's body stab his heart when they said that.

_[nani ga itai nande itai doushite konna ni itagaritai _  
_nani ga itai nande itai doushite konna ni itagaritai _  
_nani ga itai nande itai doushite konna ni itagaritai _  
_nani ga itai nande itai doushite konna ni itagaritai]_

When they said about 'friends', he already knew who they are; the Signer. Of Course... It's the Signer first, then your friends. To think they would get to meet and have fun. Maybe there might be a slight chances where he confess his feeling during the 'date' but that never ever going to happen. He had giving a slight hint to the hard head but he never took notice ever since he realize his job to protect the Signer.

He drive his bike toward the Signer garage but stop as he saw a large stage been built in his way to the destination. Curiosity mostly caught him, he hop off his bike and went to the stage that seem to be an event. He went to look closer and gasp when he saw two familiar turquoise hair twin. Yugure heard Rua announce something as the curtain behind open "...Ren Ramen-Chan!".

Kurou then walk up to the stage... dress a girl. The last time Kurou dressed as a girl is probably when he was in high school. A group of girls went to ask him to go out shopping which he accept to avoid his parent since his siblings haven't yet born that day. After the day he went shopping, Kurou went to school in a girl uniform causing him to get more attention from both students and teachers.

He made sure that he had his hood of his jacket is covering his head to avoid from being seen by Kurou. Knowing Kurou, the last thing he want is to being seen by one his close friends or family in his... condition.

* * *

After Kurou and the Signer went to chase Jaeger, Yugure could only stare at where had Kurou had stand on the stage. He sigh and went back to his bike. He then drive his bike toward the Signer's garage. They would be back, right? He can wait at the cafe if they haven't yet arrive.

_mou itai totemo itai doushite konna ni totemo itai  
aa itai KIMI ni tsutaetai KIMI ni dake wa tsutaete okitai  
mou tsurai totemo tsurai doushite konna ni totemo tsurai  
aitai KIMI ni aitai mune no kono hen ga totemo itai_

His chest continue to pound as he thought how Kurou always get himself hurt for those... Signer. He know he is a part of the BEAST who had a mission to protect the Signer but... his job is to protect Kurou, the Rainbow Crow. It had been their destiny... to die protecting that is...

He clutch his chest as he thought about what the Rainbow Crow's destiny. Being the burn alive first to die and being the only to willingly sacrifice himself but nobody cared about his sacrifice. Tears started to drop from his eyes, knowing his love one will going to die sooner or later which is the reason why he try to spend every moment of his life with Kurou and try to stop the blackbird from hurting himself.

_[kikkake wa jibun datta no desu kizu o tsukete shimatta no desu _  
_houtte okeba shizen shoumetsu demo itami ga ichiichi shuchou shite kuru yo]_

_[tojite itara nani mo mienai natta MONO ni shika wakaranai _  
_sonna no rifujin kimawari nai yo dareka BOKU no kurushimi o shitte yo]_

Seeing Kurou happy with those Signer also hurt him. After all, he _is _his closest things as a friend. Although, with Kurou calling him with every dog names he know made Yugure wonder if they are even are or still friend. Yugure sigh as he remember the first time Kurou had smile for him.

_[koonaidee koonaidee sonna ni shigeki o ataenaide  
DONMAI desu DONMAI desu ichiichi wameki chirasanaide  
GOO AWEI GOO AWEI sou watashi wa sono uchi kiesaru yo  
dakara heiki na FURI shite taekitte yo]_

Yugure finally arrive at the Signer garage and found no one to be around. Not Kurou nor any one of the Signer. Just the waiter by those small cafe where Jack had made Kurou to pay his debt every single times. He went to the cafe and pull of his helmet as he sat down on the chair outside. He sigh and order a cup of black coffee.

_[mou itai totemo itai doushite konna ni totemo itai_  
_aa itai KIMI ni tsutaetai KIMI ni dake wa tsutaete okitai_  
_mou tsurai totemo tsurai doushite konna ni totemo tsurai_  
_aitai KIMI ni aitai mune no kono hen ga totemo itai]_

_[kikkake wa jibun datta no desu kizu o tsukete shimatta no desu_  
_houtte okeba shizen shoumetsu demo itami ga ichiichi shuchou shite kuru]_

_[tojite itara nani mo mienai natta MONO ni shika wakaranai  
sonna no rifujin kimawari nai yo dareka BOKU no kurushimi o shitte yo]_

He had been a type that always self harm that is until he met Kurou. He had always had been the one that comfort Kurou when they in Junior year in high school. No one but Kurou had ever try to get close to him.

_[sou da ne sou da ne ANATA ga taereba sumu koto da kara  
sou yatte sou yatte jibun o gomakashitsuzukete  
FURAI AWEI FURAI AWEI mou watashi no hou kara SAIN o okuru yo  
tsuyogaru bakari ja tsukareru desho]_

Yugure had always thought those Signer never even exist but when the Dark Singer came into the town, he wish they had died that day. If they never came, Kurou would be his and his only. He would never push him away for those Signer. He would never tease him. He would love him. And Yugure would be full of satisfied and pleasure...

_[nounai de sousa shite itami sae kairaku to kashite  
saigen nante nakute yokubari de KONPURIITO shitakute  
BUT tsunde tonza shite mouhansei  
sugita jikan makimodoshite ii toko dake SUROO saisei  
kami kaihi shichatte nante muri da yo ne]_

But Kurou wouldn't want that won't he... He would never had a destiny. He would continue to be with his cruel parent. His siblings.. would be dead.

_[itami ni ne itami ni ne kakusarete'ru no wa nan desho ne _  
_muri nara ne muri nara ne chanto tasuke o motomete ne]_

_[sorosoro ne sorosoro ne watashi no yakume mo owacchau kara ne _  
_youyaku ne youyaku ne KAIHOU shite ageru kara ne _  
_demo desu ne demo desu ne tokidoki omoidashite hoshii kara ne _  
_wasureta koro ni mata kao dasu kara ne anmari choushi ni norazu ni _  
_honno sukoshi dake de mo ki o tsukete ite ne]_

It was sunset when he had finish his coffee and when the Signer including Kurou arrive at their garage. Kurou notices him and instantly went toward him, waving and ignoring the Signer for once. Kurou sat down and smile. He then order his drink while Yugure ask for a refill. There no Signer or anyone that could never bother them for now.

Kurou apologize to Yugure and explain what had happen earlier. With those clown to catch and chase, he is tired from the the hectic day.

_[mou nai doko ni mo nai AITSU wa doko ni mo miataranai _  
_ano itami wa mou doko ni mo nai mou tsurai koto wa nai _  
_mou nai doko ni mo nai KIMI wa doko ni mo miataranai _  
_itami wa doko ni mo nai hazu na no ni tsurai koto nanka nai hazu na no ni]_

They spent a long time talking until it was night time but that din't stop their conversation instead it was the arrival of the former King that stop them. This time, Kurou change his attention from Yugure to Jack. Jack order one of his expensive coffee; Blue eyes Mountain. Thus, causing Kurou to complain that he have to pay this again, not noticing that Yugure is leaving.

_[mou tsurai nazeka tsurai doushite konna ni nani ga tsurai _  
_machinozonde ita koto na no ni nandaka nanika ga monotarinai yo _  
_mou itai totemo itai kondo wa nani ga totemo itai _  
_mou itakunai hazu na no ni mata mune no kono hen ga totemo itai]_

Yugure learn a lesson of this day on; never be too excited over simple things... But maybe when all of this crazy shit is over, Kurou would forget about the Signer and return to him.

_[nani ga itai nande itai doushite konna totemo itai  
nani ga itai nande itai doushite konna ni itagaritai  
nani ga itai nande itai doushite konna totemo itai  
nani ga itai nande itai doushite konna ni itagaritai]_

Although, there is a easier way to kill those Signer but Yugure sure Crow will cope with their lose. As long he is there, Crow is just fine and he will forever be Yugure's and no one else. Only if those blond or son of a dead scientist didn't get in his way, that is if they know. Yugure let out a grin as he walk away.

* * *

**Yugure... why I make you CRAZY, POSSESSIVE AND ANGSTY! Beside, it's not like you're going to end up with Crow... Oops, Spoilers.**


	11. Momentum Express

**I red my reviews of this fic so here's the replies;**

**animegirl1363 - Crow is just having his traumatize moments like 'Unknown fan of U' had mention. About the shipping... Crow is SO not going to be with Yugure after you red/read the Tenth chapter.**

******Unknown fan of U - Yeah, he is but who wouldn't when someone appear in front of you stark naked... GAH! MY EYES!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5D's**

**Warnings: Sort of AU, OOC, cursing and Yaoi**

**Summary: Crow had always been the minor character of the story. The mockery of the group or a joke. What they din't knew is his past and secrets. Follow Crow as he continue his life in this cruel world until he reveal his secret to his friends and family. How would they react when they find out?**

**Talk:**

"Iie" - Normal

"_AHH!_" - Telepathy

'_Tsuru**pettan**_' - Thought or mental screaming/ talking

**Plucking the Crow's Feather**

**Chapter 11: Momentum Express**

* * *

After chasing Jaeger and playing dress up yesterday, we found Crow in a dark room with the Signer, Pearson and a blond woman. The only reason Pearson was there because Crow force him to since he is tired due to his search for Yugure yesterday. He had met the taller male yesterday at the café where Jack drank his coffee but when he was quarrelling with Jack, Yugure left without him noticing.

Now Jaeger who sits at a table, is faced by the Signer and Sherry while Pearson wonder what is going on. Yusei speak up after a moment of silences "Like you promised, tell us everything you know". They wait for him to tell them what he knows about Yliaster. Jaeger laughs nervously and Sherry fires a card at him, which he barely dodges, leaving it lodge into the chair behind him "Tell us".

Crow was surprise by the woman action "You don't need to do that you know...". The woman then shout at him "Like you have the right to?!" This cause Pearson to wrap his hand around Crow and back away **(*1)**. The back of Crow's mind said 'How the hell did I get involve with this again? Oh, now I remember... because I'm one of those BEAST and since this involve with the Signer then, I'm involve. Although, they drag me here after all'. Crow yawn and close his eyes, using his poncho as a blanket.

Jaeger nod at Crow as thank and gulp as he turn to the other "Very Well". He grab the cup of Red Demon's Noodle and says "It's all began with a cup ramen". Yusei ask "What do you mean?". Jaeger start to talk about his past;

Jaeger and his family lives in a small circus tent. He, his brother, sister, mother and father are all performing at a circus. Although they were well engaged, only a few people came to visit them. As he continue his stories, Jaeger started to peel the lid of the noodles but when Jack slam his fist on the table which cause to Crow jolt awake, and shout "Bastard! Eating my ramen like the last time! That;s the last one I had! Give it back" he point at the ramen in Jaeger's hand. Crow yawn as he said to Jack "Calm down, Jack. You still have your secret stash. Now, shut up because I need my shut eyes" he goes back to sleep on **(a blushing)** Pearson's chest like it was a pillow.

The others don't know if Crow was right or not but continue to stare at Jack. With that, Jack turns around, folds his arms grumpily and tells Jaeger "EAT it!". Jaeger happily complies and quickly swallows a large portion of it, remarking that it was delicious. "Of course, it is!" Jack yells and orders him to continue with the story while Aki look at him who has tears in his eyes. **(*2)**

Jaeger looks into the cup and says that he then when he met his first cup ramen; His mother had sell her clothes in order to buy a cup of ramen just for his birthday. Jaeger started to cry as he remember this and said "The ramen that day was delicious...". Crow stir as he said with his eyes still closed "Even he has a heart too you know". Pearson said as he unwrap his hand from Crow's "You're awake?". Crow glances at him while staring at the crying clown "Like I can when there a sad story is around...". Pearson just nod, knowing Crow had a past and might be envy with everyone right now who had a family, a happy one.

But Jack is truly moved by the story and started to tell his story; at Martha's place, he and his friends always ate ramen. When in Satisfaction Team, Crow usually shared his ramen with him and the others member. He said without realizing he is crying into Crow shoulder making a red tinted Crow shout "Get off! Don't get me involve with this!".

He then slams six boxes of ramen onto the table, insisting that Jaeger take them for himself and his family. Crow state as he point his finger at the boxes "Told you...". The others stare at the boxes and thought the same thing 'Wow.. He's right'. Jaeger eyes sparkle as he stare at the boxes "So many rare goods! Are you sure your letting me have it!". Jack clasps Jaeger's hands and says "That is right. I, Jack Atlas, am not selfish".

Yusei stop Jack "Wait, Jack!". But Jack tells him to shut up, forgetting to let go of Jaeger as he turns to Yusei, consequentially pulling him around. In the background, Aki and the twin was talking to Pearson and Crow. Aki ask the spiky hair teen "So... how did you know about his stash?". Crow cough and turn away as he answer "There a few good things being the 'house wife' of the group"

Aki hid her red cheeks as she ask "Do you wear apron and said to Yusei and Jack 'welcome back'?". Crow stutter "Well... Y-yes but the apron is just a normal one no lace or something-" Pearson butt in "Yeah but our's does! He wear it every time he cook and act like a mother to his twin and wife to-" before he could finish Crow who is blushing give Pearson the elbow-to-the-ribs. Aki and the twin giggle as they imagine the hard head in a frilly pink apron.

They turn back to the others when they heard a slashing sound. They saw Sherry had used a card to slice through one of the boxes, knocking its contents and the boxes above it onto the floor making him went back to the topic.

* * *

Crow mind went black as Jaeger opponent in the game is no other than... Ren Ramen-Chan. Aki said at Crow "You know you do look cute as a girl by any chances you can come to my places and do some makeover?". Pearson stare at NPC in the game and imagine Crow dressed up as her making him blush. Crow notice and pull off his poncho before tackling and hitting the man with it.

Crow said to the man as he continue to hit him "Bastard! Jerk! Pedophile! Pervert!". The man yelp out as he let out an anime fake tears from his eyes "OWW!". The others stare at the two males wondering if they or they shouldn't help that man. Crow continue to hit the man "Shotacon!" "That hurt!" Pearson cried out as more tears fall from his eyes. After all, words is more painful than physical beating.

Crow stop hitting the man when he heard explosion in the game. He turn to see a white Jaeger as he was been shout by Jack. Crow stand up and help the man on the floor to stand up. Pearson rub the back of his neck "That hurt!" He had meant for the words more than the physical beating of his poncho. Crow growl "Said the guy who imagine me in a skirt!". Pearson cough as he cover the blush on his face. Crow huff and pull the man by the collar of his jacket toward the others.

Everyone congratulate Yusei as he won against his virtual character opponent. Yusei smile "Thank, but I din't do it alone; Jack, Aki helped me". Jaeger ask Yusei "What about me?". Sherry place her hand on his shoulder "Get. The. Data". Jaeger flinch and press a few codes. Then, binary code starts flowing through the screen and forms an image of a company's logo. Jaeger said as the logo become clear "This is the company who sent the three directors". The group realize that the company is Momentum Express Development Organization.

* * *

Crow scream as he pull his hair. The others could only watch as the red-orange frustrated over a many pile of paper report on his desk and on the floor. He stand on his chair as he scream "Bolger! Pearson! When you guys are back from your business trip, you guys are screw!". Rick then place a cup of coffee on his desk and chuckle "Sorry, sir but Bolger-san and Pearson-san are just lazy doing report". Crow sat down on his chair and take a sip of his coffee.

He then turn to the others "You want to know about those Momentum Express?". Yusei nod "Yeah, are they some kind of company? Tell me where it is?". Crow sigh as he pull out a pen from the drawer of his desk "The Momentum Express or simply M.E. for short, were a private manufacturing company" He write on the paper report as he explain "Our company were commissioned by them to build an Ener-D engine"

Rick pull out a small D-Wheel model "D-Wheel is also Monetum built-in, but a lot smaller". Crow continue as he sip his coffee "The original Ener-D was a large particle accelerator unit a couple of kilometres to tens of kilometres in diameter. M.E is currently receiving financial support from the world, while we develops the Ener-D in the device". Bruno understood "So, they are your business giant".

Crow entwine his fingers and rest his chin on it, looking at them with half-close eyes "Demo, the company itself is shrouded in mystery and is reaching for some kind of space development program". Jack who had his hand fold huff "I'm just listening and I already know something suspicious is going on". Sherry angrily ask the Co-CEO "Can't you investigate who and what they are?".

Crow stand up from his desk "Chigau! It's already impossible to get past or see what behind that door" Crow sat down and place his index finger and thumb on his chin until he turn to Rick "Rick! Schedule!". The man quickly pull out a white object from his pocket and gave it to Crow. Crow activate it and show a hologram schedule "Our company's staff are going to be testing the new engine soon. You can disguise as one of my staff to sneak in"

Yusei ask Crow "Really? You can? Won't Pearson be mad?". Rick answer his question "Ahh~ It's actually Hogan-san that he would be afraid actually. Beside, we are willing to cooperate in this. However, please help with the test report properly unless you want to feel the wrath of the 'Crow' itself". Crow gave them a demonic glare before turning back to his paper report.

The others then leave but Yusei stay behind. He close the door before going near Crow. He gulp down the lump in his throat. Before he can speak, Crow already knew what he want "It's the BEAST isn't it?". Yusei was surprise but nod. Crow continue "The BEAST had been exist to protect those chosen like you, a Signer. Whoever they are any chosen ones, we protect them without them noticing. Until we die, of course..."

Yusei gasp "What do you mean?!". Crow stand up and turn his view to the large window behind him, looking at the skyscraper "It's our destiny... I'm going to die one day and there noth-!" Crow was stop by Yusei suddenly hugging him from behind. Yusei hid his face in Crow's shoulder "Chigau... I won't let you die" he whisper to Crow. Crow's eyes started to water "You said it like you knew! It's impossible to change it! It's already written in the nazca history...". Yusei continue to whisper "I'll find a way to prevent that...".

Crow silently said "Anata... Anata wa shinkokuda" **(*3)**

* * *

**The BEAST destiny is just to protect those chosen until they die...**

**1) Tsk. Tsk. Pearson. You ARE a PEDOPHILE! [Even if Crow was two years away to his 20's]**

**2) Ahh~ those sweet tears of pain**

**3) You're serious**


	12. Betrayal of a Beast

**You want to believe that there's one relationship in life that's beyond betrayal. A relationship that's beyond that kind of hurt. And there isn't.**  
**- Caleb Carr**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5D's**

**Warnings: Sort of AU, OOC, cursing and Yaoi**

**Summary: Crow had always been the minor character of the story. The mockery of the group or a joke. What they din't knew is his past and secrets. Follow Crow as he continue his life in this cruel world until he reveal his secret to his friends and family. How would they react when they find out?**

**Talk:**

"Iie" - Normal

"_AHH!_" - Telepathy

'_Tsuru**pettan**_' - Thought or mental screaming/ talking

**Plucking the Crow's Feather**

**Chapter 12: Betrayal of a Beast**

* * *

Crow eyes snap open and stand up quickly from his desk. He look around; he is in his office. Crow sit down again and press a button on his desk to call his Secretary. Then a woman in her mid 20's appear in a holographic screen "Misa, tell everyone that today day will have a day off and return home". Misa reply from the screen "Yes, sir. Anything else?". Crow said to the woman "Ready my D-Wheel and tell them to be careful on their way home". Before ending the call she thank the Co-CEO "Yes and thank you, sir"

Crow stand up and went to his private toilet to change out from his suit. He then come out in a brown, sleeveless jacket over a yellow shirt, two grey finger-less gloves, green pants and brown boots. He also wears two black bands around his arms. His hair was still flat with his usual headband stopping his bangs from going into his eyes. He carry his poncho over his shoulder and exit his office.

After checking the whole building, he then exit the building. He wave to the securities as he walk past them. He then said to them as he lock the building shut "You guys can go home for today. You guys need rest and don't worry, this won't be taken out of your payment". They smile and stretch their body "Thank! To think we have to wait until midnight for the others to come". Their words remind Crow of the other guards "Tell them about this too if you trick them, I'll pull some money out of your payment" the last part was a joke.

They smile and gave them a salute as Crow hop on his D-Wheel and drove off into the road.

* * *

Crow finally arrive at the Signer garage and heard a loud crash and explosion which cause him to sweat-drop. Crow said to himself "Tsune... you better not be cooking" He remember he left the twin here because Yugure wasn't around. Crow look down as he remember Yugure. He went missing and he already filed in his sudden disappearance to the Sector Security.

Crow had been searching for the taller male all this time but still hadn't found him. He's not even at his home. A sound of door opening and name been called caught his attention. Two voices call out in the same time "Onee-chan!". He was then tackle by his two siblings. Tsune was the first to stand up and help Crow and her brother stand up. Yoshi ask Crow "Why do you come home early today?"

Crow smile and grab each of his twin's hand "I have a weird feelings that something going to happen" The twin gave confused look but Crow pull their hand toward the garage. When he enter, the place was a mess, literally! The kitchen is cover in... green yellowish stuff, there a broken vase on the floor, Jack was shouting in pain as his coffee spill on his lap and Jaeger... have a hair problem.

Crow jaw almost drop as he saw the terrible sight. Aki went near him and apologize "Sorry that you have to see this and umm... Crow can you be the house wife of this place again. I'm not good at this". The twin then brought an apron and broom to Crow "Here, onee-chan". Crow don't know he should either smack his twin head or his with a wall, that is.

Screw it! Crow grab the apron then put it on. He take the broom and start to sweep the whole floor with his twin cheering on in the background. The Signer and Jaeger could only stare in awe as Crow mop, sweep, wipe, and cook with an insane speed. Jack said "I guess maybe we do need Crow". The others nod in agreement as Crow continue with the house works.

Crow suddenly stop and look around like someone had called him. Crow place the food on the table and turn to the others "Lunch is ready. I need to go outside to check on my D-Wheel so it's might take a while". The others nod as he place the apron on a chair. While walking toward the exit, he grab the toolbox and went toward the door.

Once outside Crow sat on his bike clear his mind. He silently sigh "_Yusei?! Something wrong?! Are you there?!-_". Crow look up and gasp when he saw a bright beam shot up in the sky.

* * *

Yusei silently scream as light cover his body "CROW!". The last thing he remember before blacking out is Crow's voices in his head...

"_Yusei! Yusei! Wake up if you're asleep!_" Yusei stir as he heard the voices of Crow filled his head. Yusei eyes snap open when he heard the voices. He look around to see the owner of the voices; but he wasn't there. "_Yusei where are you?!_". Yusei then remember Crow's ability of telepathy. He answer the question "I don't know" he look outside the window which show nothing that can be called normal. "_Yusei... Check the others. Are they with you?_"

Yusei realize about Sherry and Bruno and quickly went to check on them. Bruno wake up and quickly check the control panels. Sherry started to stir and look up from her position. Bruno inform the other "We're definitely in a wormhole". Yusei ask Bruno "Does such thing exist?!". Bruno explain "That the power of science which Yliaster has used to create this is beyond their imagination, so it's true"

Yusei ask no one but Crow in his mind "How can you talk to me Crow when I'm in wormhole". Bruno and Sherry turn to Yusei who is holding his head. Crow reply "_Maybe it because you're the one that connected to me. Beside, the first time I use telepathy is probably on you Yusei. I'm not sure the effect if the chosen who called the BEAST_". Sherry and Bruno started to look around until Sherry spoke up "I heard that red-orange hair guy's voices. Where is he? How did he even get here?"

Crow said with sarcasm "_That because I'm a ghost_" Bruno squeak "_That not what I meant. I have the ability to use telepathy so pretty much since Yusei has the head of the Crimson Dragon, I presume that he might capable of calling me_". They only nod in agreement. Crow continue "_Unless you want to stay in the wormhole, you might as-well search for a way out, NOW!_"

All of a sudden, the shuttle loses control and starts breaking apart. Inside warning lights start flashing insisting that the control card be inserted as soon as possible. Bruno predict "This shuttle will soon land in the wormhole soon. We could be redirected, crumble to dust or distorted in the dimension". Yusei tries some stuff on a control panel, but yields no success. He asks Bruno "Bruno! How's at your end?!"

As the shuttle explode Yusei call out to Crow "Crow!".

* * *

Crow gasp as the link was shut off; only hearing Yusei last call of his name "_Crow!_". He inhale and exhale as he stare at his hand. He hop off his bike and look up into the sky "Masaka...". He saw a massive shock wave appears in the sky above New Domino City. Crow quickly enter the garage and went to his twin. As he enter the rest of the Signer birthmark glow.

Yoshi and Tsune went near Crow who was near the door, not knowing what's going to happen. Just before a wave reaches them. Their marks form protective bubbles around them and the people near them; Jaeger, Leo, and Elsworth. They were surprise of what had happen but was more surprise when they saw Tsune with her hand held out had pyramid shaped shield surrounding her, Yoshi and Crow. Crow praise the girl "Good girl. You been practising".

He then lift Tsune, who had tired out bridal style and turn to the other "Everyone follow me! You too, Yoshi!"

* * *

The Signers and the other all rush to a point near the ocean which was led by Crow. Rua ask the red-orange hair "Why did you lead us here? and What was that a while ago?". Crow turn his head toward the boy "Just follow me. I have my instinct of doing these". Jack stop as he saw something in the sky "What's that?!"

Up in the sky, thy can see the alternate dimension through. Rua said as a object came out from it "Something coming?!". Ruka said as she step back in surprise "It's coming this way!". Crow use his poncho as the Shuttle crash into the water to prevent the water splashing from his face. Crow put down Tsune and went near the Shuttle.

Yusei and Bruno then, came out of the shuttle as smoke came out from it. Crow went near Yusei "Yusei! Bruno!". Yusei who was expecting a hug or atleast a sight of relief from Crow, was been grab by the jacket and his face was near with Crow's who had an angry look. Crow started to shake Yusei as he scream his head off "HOW DARE YOU CUT OFF THE DAMN LINK WHILE I'M STILL TALKING TO YOU. DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I AM?!".

Crow continue to yell at Yusei while the other try to stop Crow. Yoshi pull his brother poncho "Onee-chan... He is not Yugure. He is still missing. The one you holding is Fudo-kun". Crow release Yusei with his face still hidden and look up to the sky. Soon the other follow and saw a huge island in the sky. Jaeger squint as he look up to the sky "I don't see anything".

Jack point to the sky "Look! There's an big island in the sky!". Jaeger shock by this "What?!". Aki ask them "You can't see it?". The clown shook it's head "Crow can YOU see it?". Crow who's face is blank just nod while his twin answer "Yeah... Don't talk to onee-chan right now... He is in emotional state, right now". The others was surprise by that but Tsune continue "We're the BEAST. We have been born to protect the chosen ones..." Yoshi continue his sister words "Which is you. But with one missing we can't really can call ourselves the BEAST if there only two element and one Beast".

Jack luckily, change the subject "Yusei.. What is that thing?". Yusei answer as he look up at the sky "It is the Last Ener-D and and it leads to the destruction of mankind". Jack ask Yusei "What do you mean?". Yusei remember what his father had said "All I heard... That's it will be a threat to all of us". The hole then disappear.

* * *

"Fudo-kun! There something you have to see!" Yusei turn to the small child; Tsuneko that had called him when he was talking to Elsworth. He and Bruno climb up the stair. Yusei was suprise to see Crow who was looking angry and sad holding a crying Yoshi in his arm. Everyone was watching TV. On the news, Angela reports that the World Racing Grand Prix winning candidates Team New World have arrived at the airport. A flock of photographers have gathered around Jakob, Lester, and Primo. Yusei and his friends recognize the as the people from Yliaster and wonder if there is even such a team as Team New World.

Yusei notices one person who was wearing a hood only his chest was reveal standing with them too. The man chest has a symbol of cross on it. He then realize "Is that?". Tsune nod "Ehm... It's Yugure". Crow mumble as he try to calm Yoshi down "That bastard! What is he planning to change in the..." Crow's eyes widen as he realize about the BEAST destiny.

Bruno researches Team New World on a computer. He finds that they were formed from the world's top duelist friends and their tactics and strategy are unknown to the world. No matter what site he checks, Bruno finds the same information. Yusei went near the computer "Check the list of WRGP finalist!". After a few typing on the keyboard the name on the list also changed. Elsworth quickly point out "Mine and my lady's team had disappeared"

Yusei realize "A falsification of history has occurred!"

* * *

Crow and Yusei watch as the sun set. Yusei stare at Crow who still haven't spoken after he watch the news on the TV. He went near him and held his hand which was holding the rail. Crow turn to Yusei as he realize the man was beside him "What?".

Yusei become worried of his blackbird "Are you okay? I mean Yugure had become a part of Yliaster and... he's change"... Wait, did he called Crow by 'HIS'!

Crow lean on Yusei "I may or may be not al right... but for now-" he back away as he place his hands on both Yusei's shoulder "I'll be fine". Crow smile, leting a few tears fall from his eyes. Yusei wipe the tears away and hug Crow.

As he hug Crow, Yusei went into his inner thought 'The place which leads to the destruction of mankind and the last Ener-D. What do you mean, father?'. Yusei's eyes widen and he tighten his grip on Crow as he realize that a possibility concerning his own father.

Crow realize Yusei's sudden action "Yusei?". Yusei only tighten his grip on Crow making him grunt in pain. Crow only let the taller man tighten his grip on himself.

* * *

**Yugure betray the BEAST... So, what Crow do now? Since, Crow sometime need Yugure... How can he do this alone.**


End file.
